From Then to Now
by Kawaii-Bijin
Summary: A walk through the life of Bickslow and Lisanna. What it takes to raise magical children, in a guild that is as crazy as Fairy Tail. Rated M for suggested adult themes. Oh and for Bickslow's mouth. Next Gen fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh. My. Gosh. Guys. I Love You ALL! My first day on here yesterday and I had pretty good success if I do say so myself. For those read my new story yesterday here is a present from me to you. WARNING- SPOILERS. If you have not read or watched up to the Tenrou Island Arc be weary. Also the first chapter is purely flashback. It is not compleatly relevant to the story but I believe that it makes for a good opening. If you don't like flashbacks skip this chapter and wait till I release a new one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Once again they belong to the lovely Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

~Flashbacks~

*Tenrou Island*

 _Bickslow and Freed Justine attack Rustyrose protecting Lisanna, Levy and Pantherlily because they are out of magic. Lisanna feels a straining in her chest at the thought of said unique, Seith Mage putting himself in dangers way for her. Rustyrose lands several hits on the men and she starts worrying about their safety. They get trapped in the tower Rusty made and Bickslow is the one to get them out using his Figure Eyes on Elfman to attack Rusty and the tower deteriorates._

 _Not long after the Tenrou Island battle is over. Everyone is finally at the camp resting from the lack of power and out of pure exhaustion. Acnologia appears. Master tells everybody to stay back as he uses his Titan magic. Sadly master is quickly defeated. Everybody else steps up to the fight as Laxus stays back with Master to make sure that his Grandpa is alright. They battle as much as they can before everybody gathers together in a circle holding hand waiting for Acnologia to attack. Lisanna looks to her right and sees none other than Bickslow standing with the rest of the Thunder Legion. The attack hits._

*After 7 year time skip*

 _The group from Tenrou Island makes it back to the Fairy Tail guild to just be utterly shocked. The group kicks out the Twilight Ogre guild and looks at the shambles that is currently the guild. The figure out that while the were gone in their 7 year hiatus Fairy Tail had dropped from number one guild to the bottom. Fairy Tail being how it is though, no matter how bad the guild is there will always be partying at a time like this._

 _The party is in full swing Lisanna is sitting at the bar with her sister Mira although she is distracted by talking to Laxus and Freed who are both competing for her undivided attention. Lisanna looks for her big brother and notices he is in another "lovers quarrel" with Evergreen. She sighs sitting back in her seat looking down at her drink._

 _Bickslow walks over. "Hey sweet cheeks."_

" _Sweet cheeks, Sweet cheeks." His babies parrot. "Oh um, hi Bickslow." He sits his lanky body beside her smaller one. "Whatcha doin sittin here in your lonesome?"_

" _Oh Mira Nee-Chan is talking so Laxus and Freed, and Elf Nii-Chan is busy fighting with Evergreen. And of course Natsu is with Lucy per normal." Bickslow throws at his tongue wagging grin. "I can make you forget about everybody." Lisanna looks at him shocked about what he has just said._

*Battle with the dragons*

 _There was dragons pouring out everywhere thousands of them. Lisanna was battling with her brother and sister. Everything was erupting in chaos around them and Lisanna found herself looking for a certain lanky body belonging to the man she has been spending as much time as possible with these past few months. She wonders if he is ok. Wonders if he is alone or battling with the Thunder Legion. Are they safe where they are at? She loses sight of the battle getting lost in her mind and she gets struck by a stray piece rubble._

 _Bickslow was battling with the Thunder Legion. Everybody was slowly losing ground the dragons gaining way. He looked around for a petite body with platinum blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. He hoped she was ok knowing that if anything Elfman was protecting his sister with everything he had. He lost himself in his head stopping fighting completely. His babies flying around his head muttering "Where." "She has to be ok." "Lis." "Safe." The battle roared on around them all._

*The Great Banquet*

 _Lisanna entered with the girls to the Grand Banquet. She is wearing a simple yet stunning ballgown that is pink and baby blue. Bickslow was there before then and could easily spot her over the crowd because of his height.. Bickslow was in clothing similar to what he normally wears but solid black with a white undershirt. He lost the gauntlets and replaced his helm with a dark pair of sunglasses._

 _Bickslow walks up to Lisanna while everybody else was distracted with their own affairs. He pulls her to him. "Hey there." She blushes. "Hi Bicks."_

" _You look really lovely tonight Lis." He leans down lightly kissing her but quick enough nobody notices and then steps away. The blush spreads down her neck at the unusual public display of affection. She smiles and looks up at the tall man. "You look nice too." His famous tongue wagging smile appears on his face and he tilts the sunglasses down looking at her with his mahogany eyes. "I always look good doll face." She giggles at his antics._

*Six months later*

 _Lisanna a Bickslow sit at the bar with their fellow guild members surrounding them they finally came out in the open about their relationship. Bickslow is half hiding behind Lisanna so Elfman doesn't kill him but Mira couldn't look happier. "Elf Nii calm down he has been nothing but a gentlemen since we started dating."_

" _A man would have been open about it from the beginning not hiding his feeling like a coward." Bickslow jumped in them. "If you're such a man then why don't you admit your feelings for Ever." The color drains from Evergreen and Elfmans face's. "We uh, no, its not like that." They both mumble on._

 _Lisanna grabs Bicklow's hand pulling him down into the seat she is standing beside. He grabs her waist pulling her to stand in front of him. He rests his chin on top of her head. "Well that could have gone worse huh Lis?" She giggles. "Yeah." Mira finally falls out of her shock and squeals. "My little sister finally got a man!" Lisanna looks at her. "Mira Nee when are you going to finally choose someone you have been between Freed and Laxus for as long as I can remember." Laxus walks up behind Mira. "Oh she has? Why haven't you told me Mira?" Mira laughs nervously. "Lisanna, Elfman. Laxus and I started dating about a month ago."_

 _Lisanna jumps up from her seat. "Mira Nee!" She hugs her older sister. Elfman starts crying saying his sisters are more of a man than he is and Evergreen pats his shoulder scowling at the ground. Bickslow get up clapping Laxus's shoulder. "Way to go man. You landed a good one." His tongue lolls out as her smiles._

*One year later*

 _Lisanna is sitting across the table from her beloved Bickslow at a fancy restaurant that he insisted on taking her too for their one year anniversary. He looks exceptionally nervous for some reason. Lisanna reaches across the table grabbing his hand. "What's wrong Bicks?" He grins tongue falling out. "I'm fine baby." She waited for the tell tale repeating of his babies but they are not heard as he left them at home tonight for the special occasion._

 _The waiter bring them their food that they had ordered. Everything got quiet at they ate their food. Bickslow keeps glancing at her over his dark glasses that he wears when he has to dress up. He keep thinking about when he is going to ask her. He need to ask her. When is the right time?_

" _Isn't that right Bicks?"_

" _Wait what." Lisanna giggles. "I knew you were zoned out you had spaghetti hanging from your mouth and you were staring off into space." He wipes his face with his napkin. "Sorry Lis just thinking."_

" _About?"_

" _You." He gets up out of the chair and kneels down in front of Lisanna. "Lis we have been together for a year now but I have always noticed you. The day you came back from Edolas was one of the happiest days ever because I knew then that I would finally get my chance with you. I know you are only 18 years old now but I know you love me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He pulls a ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry me Lisanna Strauss?" She starts crying throwing herself at Bickslow. "Yes, yes I will!"_

 _They fall back and he drops the ring. "Shit Lis the ring!"_

" _What where is it."_

" _You made me drop it." She sit up sitting on his waist. "Sorry." Getting off of his she crawls along the ground looking for the ring. Finding it she sit up fast. "I found… OUCH!" She slams her head off the table on her way up. Bickslow picks her up sitting in his chair with her in her lap kissing her head. "I'm sorry baby." He takes the ring from her hand slipping it on her finger. "There we go perfect."_

*Wedding*

 _Lisanna looked in the mirror. Her long white gown hugging her tiny curves. Lace covering every bit of the dress a peach ribbon cinching in her waist, strapless with a straight neckline. Her hair is longer than it was falling to her shoulders now. Its curled into pin curls and pulled back in the front held back with blue pins that match her eyes. Mira starts to cry as she looks at her sister. "My baby sister is growing up so fast." Lisanna hugs her. "Don't worry Mira Nee I'll always be your little sister."_

 _Bixlow stands in the room fussing with his tie. "I don't know how to tie these damn things" His best man swats his hands away. "Jesus man how did you ever get a classy girl like Lisanna when you can't even tie and tie." Laxus yanks the tie fixing his messed up knot then cinched it up on his neck. "You're lucky you have someone like me man or else you would be fucked and we both know it." Bickslow smiles at the man his tongue falling out of his mouth. "Damn right." Bickslow look at himself in the mirror he runs his fingers through his blue locks. "I'm more lucky to have her though."_

 _Bickslow stand at the altar waiting for his lovely soon to be wife. The maids of honor and the groomsmen walk down the aisle. Bisca and Alzack's daughter Asuka is the flower girl and walks down throwing flower petals everywhere. She finishes with the petals and goes walking to her mom and dad. Slow music starts playing and Bickslow sees Lisanna stand at the end of the aisle with her brother walking with her. Elfman walks with her up to Bickslow and gives her to him kissing her cheek. Elfman sits with Mira in the front row with all of their closest friends._

 _The master officiated the ceremony and it ended quickly because it takes and army to keep this guild still for long. Even an army couldn't hold them back for long. At the end of the ceremony Bickslow pulled Lisanna into a long kiss and picking her up walking her back down the aisle. The reception was held at the guildhall. Everybody was drinking and dancing and sadly very few fighting. Natsu and Grey. Other guilds were present too. Ichiya and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus, Sting, Lector, Rogue,and Frosh from Sabertooth, along with many others._

*Wedding night*

 _Bickslow and Lisanna left that party close to 3 in the morning making their way back to his place. His babies followed behind them just as drunk as Bickslow was. Lisanna all but carried him home. On the way he seemed to sober up a little because she was starting to walk better on his own and would grab her butt whispering dirty things into her ear wagging his tongue at her._

 _They made it back to his apartment and stumbled into his room. She goes into the bathroom connected to his room to take off her dress and throwing on a shirt of his that he never wears anymore because he says she looks better in it than he does. She walks back into his room and sees him laying on the bed staring at the ceiling._

 _She crawls on over his straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him. She takes his dark glasses off knowing that he put them on so that when he was drinking nothing would accidentally happen. He smirks up at her flipping her on to her back towering over her. "I'm going to make this the best night of your life." Kissing her deeply. She smirks pulling away. "It's almost 4 in the morning Bicks so it's day." He rolls his eyes. "Picky." He kisses her pulling her flush against his body._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Review if you please. Follow and Fav! LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Kawaii-Bijin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 here. This is where everything starts to get even better. The honeymoon is over and shit goes down. Well after you meet the adorable new member. Book Affairs my oneshot I have posted is doing pretty well many seem to like it. That is if your into that. This is more romance and action and whatever else. Needless to say my twisted brain and crazy plotbunny who was running wild with this who is loving this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. They still all belong to the lovely Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

"Waaaaaaaahhhh." Lisanna shoves him in the back. "Bicks." He rolls over groaning. "Waaahhh." She puts her feet against his chest shoving him to where he almost falls of the bed. "Bickslow." He rolls in the opposite direction falling off the bed. He groans sitting up. "What the hell Lis."

"She's crying go do something about it."

"But Lis can't you?" The request fell on deaf ears though as she was already snuggled back in the covers asleep. "Damn woman." He shuffles down the hall to the baby's room opening up the door. Whimpering is heard as he walks into the room. He looks down at his year old daughter. "Hello little Ivory what's wrong honey?" Bickslow picks up his daughter cradling her against his chest going to sit down in the rocking chair in her room. "Mamamamamama." He chuckles lightly. "You wanna go wake up mama?" She squeals grabbing for her dads face. He stands up walking back into his bedroom laying his daughter on her mama's chest. She quickly crawls up her mom and grabs her face giving her a big wet kiss.

"Bickslow stop." He laughs his tongue slipping out. "Not me Lis." Lisanna's eyes open up glancing down seeing their daughter. She wraps her arms around her daughter sitting up laying her on her legs. "What is daddy doing bringing you in here at this time at night when the baby should be sleeping." Bickslow rubs the back of his neck. "Damn Lis i'm sorry but she was askin for ya." She shoots him a look for cussing in front of his daughter. She gets up holding her daughter in her arms walking past Bickslow into Ivory's room. She sits down in the rocking chair and start singing to her daughter rocking slowly to get her to go to sleep. After the song was finished Ivory had fallen asleep and she stood up putting her in her crib.

Walking back into her room she flopped down onto the bed falling asleep almost instantly. Bickslow crawls into bed hugging his wife to his chest. "Sorry Lis." She lays her hands against his chest resting her forehead on them. "It's ok Bicks I know you have a soft spot for our daughter you big pushover." He kisses the top of her head resting his chin on her head. "Yeah maybe but I cant help it looks at her she's too cute, Her big blue eyes and her beautiful light blue hair. Now go to sleep love." He didn't have to tell her twice she was already almost asleep.

The following morning Bickslow gets up before his wife to get up their daughter and make Lisanna a good breakfast. He goes in grabbing an already awake Ivory. "Well good morning Ivory Kay. Let's get you some yummy banana and milk, then we can cook mama an amazing breakfast." He walks to the kitchen setting his daughter in her high chair. He gets her a bottle of milk and a sliced up banana. Starting the coffee machine he pulls out eggs and bacon and starts cooking.

When he is almost finished his beautiful wife shows up downstairs saying good morning to Ivory and walking over to Bickslow. "Morning."

"Morning beautiful." She snorts at him running a hand through her hair taming it slightly. She slumps down at the table. "What's for breakfast Bicks?"

"A surprise." He slips a cup of coffee in her hand. "Drink up we have a long day today we get to finally go somewhere." She sits up sipping of coffee watching her daughter play with her food rather than eat it. She pulls the high chair closer to her brushing Ivory's light blue hair out of her face. "Look at mama's big girl growing up so much." Ivory giggles giving her mom a slice of banana. Lisanna smile taking the banana into her mouth making her daughter squeal with happiness.

"I don't know how you can do that Lis. That banana was all nasty and slobbery."

"Mind over matter." He brings over the finished food scooting into the bench seat beside Lisanna. Lisanna instantly digs in moaning as she eats. "Bickslow this is amazing." He smirks leaning close and whispering in her ear. "I can make you say that about more than just food." She coughs choking on her food slightly. Slapping his shoulder. "Really?! While i'm eating? Bickslow you know better. Plus our daughter's innocent ears." He laughs tongue lolling out. "Relax babe I was whispering. You were the one yelling." She blushes looking down at her plate pushing it away from her. "Breakfast was delicious thank you." She kisses his cheek before getting away from the table putting her plate in the sink and grabbing their daughter. "Lets go get Miss. Ivory cleaned up."

She makes her way to her daughter's bedroom laying her down on her changing table. She grabs a new set of clothes for Ivory and get started on getting her ready for their day at the guild. This with be the first time since the birth of their daughter that Lisanna will be going to find a mission to go on. Starting today Ivory will be staying with Aunty Mira and Uncle Laxus. Bickslow comes in already ready for the day in his normal attire but has long since traded out the medieval mask for a pair of dark glasses. Taking Ivory he tells Lisanna to get into the shower and get ready so they could leave for the guild.

After Lisanna gets ready and they leave for the guild. Ivory is in her stroller, Bickslow with his babies pushing it his dolls floating in front and playing with his daughter. "Baba ba babies." Ivory squeals as Peppe nuzzles her cheek then flying just out of reach. They make it to the guild and were greeted by their bustling rambunctiousness. Bickslow's dolls are flying around making sure nothing hits any of them. They make it over to the bar where Mira is playing with her twin boys Lex and Max. "Mira Nee-Chan!"

"Good morning Lisanna, Bickslow, Little Ivory!"

"Aunny Mii! Babies!." She quickly points to one of Bicklow's dolls. Mira smiles down at her niece. "Yeah!" Pappa flies in close enough for Ivory to grab a hold of. Pappa wiggles in her grasp a little before giving up and staying in the little girls arms.

Bickslow leaves the sisters to go look at the request board for a job for him and Lisanna to go on. He finds one that looks promising enough not much for Lisanna to do but enough to make her feel useful. "Babe how about this one." He waves a request he ripped of the board towards her. "This one. This one." The dolls parrot. Lisanna walks over and grabs it. "Spirits to dispel from my house and something lurking in the woods. Help please!" She gets done looking at the job request. "Sure go let Mira write it down i'm ganna go and try to pry your doll from Ivory's arms and say bye to her." Bickslow walked over to the bar giving Mira the request.

Bickslow and Lisanna walk out of the guild on the way to the train station. Bickslow upset and mumbling about how his is now short one doll but also how cute his daughter looked playing with Pappa. They get on the train making their way a few towns over to their job. When they get to the correct town they quickly get off the train going to a spirits store because in Bickslows rush he forgot to grab a spirit glass. After getting his supplies they make their way to the house that needed their help. When they open a door a man is standing there. "Are you from Fairy tail?" Lisanna smiles kindly. "Yes sir!"

"Show me your guild marks and then I will let you inside." Lisanna pulls down the sides of her jeans showing the man the white guild mark on her thigh and quickly pulls them back up. Bickslow laughs at her rush and lets his tongue wag out showing off the black guild mark hidden there.

The man reluctant of the unusual character with the face tattoo, weird hair and obnoxious tongue wagging slowly let them in the house. He led them into a room and motioned for them to sit down on the couch. Bickslow quickly obliged lounging out on the couch as if they were at their own house. Lisanna shoots a look in his direction at his rudeness. He sits up looking more formal and not like he wants to go to sleep. "Ok Mr. um i'm sorry we never got your name."

"Rosenthal. Just call me Mr. Rosenthal."

"OK Mr. Rosenthal, I'm Lisanna and this is my husband Bickslow." The man looks shocked at such a sweet lady marrying a man like that. Bickslow glares at the old man through his dark glasses he can tell all the judging said man is doing.

"What do ya need help with man I don't want to be here forever we have a daughter to get back to." Mr. Rosenthal glares at Bickslow. "Ok i'll get right to the point there is a spirit here that needs taken out and a monster stalking my woods." Bickslow rolls his eyes. "We get that, that was already on the flyer we need to know more if you can tell us." The man snaps at Bickslow. "What more do you expect me to tell you boy!" Bickslow gets up storming out of the house leaving that man with Lisanna. "We are so sorry Mr. Rosenthal." He huffs. "Don't worry about it girl just get to work the spirit won't show up till night but i'm sure you can go and find the monster in the woods."

Lisanna leaves the house seeing Bickslow hanging in the tree by the porch playing with his dolls. He sees Lisanna exit the house and jumps down from the tree. "I don't like that guy he's an ass." His babies fly around his head "An ass." they all parrot. "I know Bicks i'm sorry but you shouldn't have just walked out you should have stayed in there. Plus it would have made him angry seeing he didn't get to you." They start making their way to the woods behind the man house.

They travel around the woods for hours before settling in an open patch of woods to eat lunch and relax. Bickslow sits down on the ground and Lisanna lays down resting her head on his thigh. "You ok Lis?"

"Tired." He pats her head. "Get a bit of sleep then. I'll send the babies on lookout around the area they will warn me if anything is seen." She nods quickly falling asleep. Bickslow rubs his face feeling rather tires himself. He finishes eating his lunch stuffing everything back in the pack, leaning his head back against the tree behind him dozing off slightly.

After Lisanna wakes back up her stirring brings Bickslow to fully paying attention. "How did you sleep? Feeling better?" She smirks kissing his cheek. "Very better." He smiles standing up pulling her up with him. She looks up. "How long was I asleep? Anything exciting happen?" He shrugs. "An hour? Maybe more. Nothing exciting Poppo had something scare him but it was nothing once I connected with Poppo's soul I couldn't find anything in the immediate area. Lisanna nods. "Ok then, lets keep searching the area then this monster has to be around here somewhere."

"Yeah lets head west of here that is where Poppo is and I think it makes sense to start there.

They head in the direction of Poppo the rest of his dolls meeting up with them on the way. When there get to where Poppo is they start searching the area around there. As night begins to fall they hear a noise not far from where they are looking. Bickslow grabs Lisanna shielding her from whatever was coming their way. Crashing through the trees is a large demon. "Babies Line Formation!" His dolls gather in front of him. A bright arc forms in front of them shooting at the demon.

The demon roars dashing forward. Lisanna and Bickslow quickly dodge the attack getting a good look at the demon now. It's over 10 feet tall seeming to be made out of metal. There are horns protruding out of either side of his head. Hands tipped in long dark claws. "Lisanna go! I'll fight this demon by myself."

"No Bickslow! Animal Soul: Cat!" Lisanna uses her Take Over magic attacking the demon but quickly gets swatted away. "Lisanna!" She sits up switching back to her normal form. "Lis go! You need to go and run back to the man's house." She gets up flinching from the sudden movement. "Fine but if I go you return back to me!" He laughs tongue falling out of his mouth. "Of course Lis." She turns around running back in the direction of the man's house.

Lisanna leaves and Bickslow watches her go before turning back to the monster he was fighting. "All right ass hole time to get serious." He takes off his dark glasses looking at the body of the monster his eyes flashing green as he starts to use his Seith magic. What he sees shocks him. "No soul. How is that possible." He thinks back, he has only seen this a handful of times. "Babies Baryon Formation!" The attack was weaker than it should have been since he was short one. It still was a direct hit causing the monster to stumble back. "Now now we can't have that." A man walks out from the shadows coming to stand beside the beast. "Nice to see you again Fairy Scum." Bickslow scowls at the man. "You."

* * *

 **DUNDUNDUNNNNNNNN and the plot thickens! Cliffhanger sorry my lovely's but I just had to! Fav, Follow, Review to your hearts desire. I love to hear from you guys you can even give me suggestions and i'll see what I can do. Even tell me ideas for stories you guys want. It will help my plot bunny, he doesn't like to stay focused as it is.**

 **Kawaii-Bijin, I love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! New chapter! Who's excited? I AM! This story has been going pretty great. In case you can't really see a theory to my madness, I will be trying to post every 4 days for the rest of the summer for this story. When school comes I will try to keep with the every 4 days but it might get bumped up to once a week.**

 **For those who have been waiting, you will now all know who HE is.**

 **Oh guess what time it is. DISCLAIMER TIME! Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Hiro Mashima still owns them!**

* * *

Lisanna runs back in the direction of the house. She gets there knocking on the man's door. "Open up! Please! I need help!" Nobody answers and she grabs the handle turning it. It's unlocked. She slams the door open running inside looking around the house looking for Mr. Rosenthal. "Hello! Please someone answer!" She runs into the living room finding the communication lacrima. She takes it immediately calling her sister Mira. Mira's smiling face is seen on the lacrima. "Hi Lisanna! How's the mission?"

"Mira! Please help there's a huge monster in these woods and Bickslow made me leave him and he's fighting it. Please Mira help!"

Mira's face goes from happy to shocked. "Don't worry Lisanna, Laxus will be there soon he's the only one of us that is here right now that can get there fast. When Mest gets back we will be sure to send more." Lisanna is on the verge of tears. "Thank you Mira Nee." Lisanna runs outside in time to see a brewing storm and a lightening strike. After the strike a body forms. "Laxus!" Lisanna runs towards him throwing herself at him hugging and crying. "Shhh Lisanna it will be ok. Take me back out to the woods and show me where Bickslow is."

"You asshole. Why are you even here?" The man uses his magic destroying all of Bickslow's dolls at once. He smiles. "Why do you thinks Fairy scum. Payback life is always about getting payback." Bickslow jumps at him going to kick at the man. The man jumps back quickly, wings pop out on the sides of his shoes. He hovers above Bickslow staring down at him. "This battle is exciting. Oh how it makes my pieces quiver." He lays his hands over his heart. "Get back down here Rustyweed." He smirks down at Bickslow. "The lease you could do is get my name right. rose, Rustyrose."

Bickslow glares at the man. "I know what your name is you ass hat. Get down here and give me a fair fight. Rustyrose looks down at him. I don't know maybe I don't want to." The monster disappears leaving an exact replica of Lisanna in its wake. The replica charges at him swiping a knife at him that appeared out of no where. Bickslow jumps back looking at the replica a fight going on in his head. _I can't fight her even though it's a replica I can't._ She stops looking innocently up at him. "Bickslow." She whispers falling to the ground blood seeping from her stomach. "H-help."

The replica crawls toward him clutching her stomach but falling short and curling in on herself. "Lis no." He takes a small step toward her. She jumps up at him burying the knife from earlier in his left shoulder. He howls out in pain clutching his shoulder. The replica Lisanna disappears. Rustyrose walks over to Bickslow. He falls to his knees pain etched in his face. Rustyrose laughs at him kicking him in the stomach. "Don't worry the pain won't last long, you wanna know why?" He leans in closer and whispers, "Because you will be dead." Bickslow shudders the pain getting worse as his arm starts to feel numb.

"Bickslow!" He looks up to see Lisanna and Laxus. Rustyrose leans down grabbing Bickslow's arm and disappears. Lisanna drops to the ground tears streaming down her face. "No,no this can't be happening. Who was that? Please…" She grabs her legs shaking and tears falling even faster than before. Laxus leans down pulling Lisanna up hugging her to his chest. "Don't worry Lisanna we will get him back he will be ok I promise." She shakes and keeps muttering. "This can't happen. No" He rubs her back as she keeps crying.

Mest appears with Mira who runs to her tear stained shocked sister. "Lisanna! What happened?!" She looks up at her husband Laxus. He shakes his head looking at the place that once held Bickslow's body. Laxus hands Mira her sister taking Mest in the opposite direction and starts whispering to him. Mirs hugs her sister to her rubbing her back. "Don't worry Lisanna we will get him back I promise. Everything will be alright." Lisanna stops crying at hearing her big sister's voice but continues shaking slightly.

Lisanna pulls away from her sister going to sit on a stump as Mira walks over to the guys. Lisanna sits down on a stump curling up on herself staring at the ground where Bickslow was. She see's a glinting and get up walking over to it. His wedding band is laying on the ground partially blood stained. She picks it up clutching it to her chest bringing around a new set of tears. Mest walks over to Lisanna. "Your sister and Laxus want me to transport you home, they said they will be taking the train back to Magnolia." She nods not saying anything. Mest takes her hand and in a flash she is standing outside the guild.

Lisanna stares at the guild door a war waging in her head about the day's previous events. She sighs going inside hoping their daughters happy face will brighten her day. She walks inside ignoring eveyrbody and making her way over to her big brother who is currently bickering with Evergreen about god knows what. She walks over to her big brother greeting him. "Hi Elf Nii. How was Ivory for you." He smiles down at his little sister. "Perfect just like her mother." She plasters on a smile. "Well we are going home." She picks up her daughter leaving the guild.

On her way home with her daughter who is still playing with one of her father's dolls Lisanna recalls the events for the umpteenth time in the past 30 min. She thinks of everything that had happened, she thinks about what she could have changed. _What would have happened if I stayed?_ Tears begin to well in her eyes slowly falling down her face. They make it home, Lisanna sets Ivory down in her high chair getting her a bottle and some soft cereal to eat. She looks through the fridge for something for her to eat but coming up empty she gives up sitting in front of her daughter.

Ivory giggles looking at her mom offering her some of her cereal. Lisanna deny's lightly pushing her daughters had away. Ivory gets a sad look on her face whimpering. "Dada?" Hurt crosses Lisanna's face. She nuzzles her daughter soft light blue hair. "Daddy will be home soon sweetie." Ivory nods as if understanding and goes back to eating which mostly involves shoving food in Pappa's tiki face.

After Ivory finishes eating Lisanna picks her up taking her into the living room so she can play with her blocks. Lisanna looks at the clock hanging on the wall. 5:00 PM. _At least 4 more hours till she puts Ivory to bed._ She thinks. She grabs the nearest book opening its cover staring blankly at the cover. Ivory sits on the ground playing with Pappa stacking blocks on top of him then letting him fly around slightly before they fall off and she has to start all over.

Bickslow wakes up pain screaming out in his shoulder. He shifts trying to get a better look at the room he is currently in, but can't see anything but darkness surrounding him. "Shit." He groans before forcing himself to sit up reaching out with his mind trying to find his babies. Lisanna's face crosses his mind. The last thing he saw before leaving was her terrified face. He hunches over breathing deeply the movement causing pain to rocket through his shoulder again. He clutches his shoulder running through his mind all the things he could possibly do to get out of the hell hole he was in.

A groaning come from across the room as a heavy 3 inch thick steel door swings open. "Look who is awake let alone alive." Bickslow feels at his shoulder pinpointing where the damage was done. He groans looking at the man. "Sorry Rustyass but if you wanted to do any damage to me you should have hit about 2 inches lower." Rustyrose sighs. "You naive punk." A pole appears behind Bickslow without him realizing it. It surges forward digging into Bickslow's wounded shoulder. He yells out in pain.

Not long after the pole disappears leaving Bickslow huffing from the amount of pain that just shot through his body thoroughly shocking him to the point of getting sick. He leans over the bedside heaving up his breakfast then rolls back on it a cold sweat having broke out on his face. "Did you learn your lesson you Fairy punk." Bickslow laughs his tongue lolling out the side. "Never but you have my attention you Rustydick."

Anger flashes across Rustyrose's face before returning to normal. "If you cooperate there

will be very little pain and quite possibly some food. Don't cooperate and we might just decide to go after your wife and your so adorable little daughter." Bickslow glares at the man. "Screw you." Rustyrose shrugs another bar appearing in front of Bickslow quickly flying down to his stabbed shoulder. Bickslow howls out in pain again but keeping his stomach calm enough not to heave. He grabs his shoulder feeling it becoming moist through his clothing.

Rustyrose leaves. "No dinner for you tonight scum. We will see how you are tomorrow without this food plus all of your blood loss. It won't be long till you break." The door slams shut behind him leaving Bickslow engulfed in darkness. Bickslow sits up ripping off his shirt then starts tearing it into strips to bind his shoulder. He stuffs a thick strip in his mouth to bite down on while fixing his wound. He feels his shoulder and it is puffed up. _Shit there is something in there._ He takes in a deep breath before reaching into the wound pulling out the tip of the broken off knife. He chucks the tip across the room making quick work of wrapping his shoulder.

When he gets done he feels light headed and tired from the blood loss. His stomach growls wanting to be fed. He lays back letting sleep take him over. Dreams don't happen. Only nightmares, nightmares of Rustyrose harming his wife and daughter, Him harming not only them but members of the guild. The Thunder Legion. Mira, Elfman knowing that it would break his tiny wife if they were harmed. His nightmares only continue getting worse and worse the image of Lisanna's terrified look continue to flash into his mind. The angelic image of his daughter keeping him and his mind strong.

Lisanna sets down the book she had been blankly staring at for hours between playing with her daughter and getting snacks for her. She only read one page but couldn't even tell herself what was on that single page. She sighs rubbing her eyes in exhaustion then getting up walking over to her daughter. She picks Ivory up who is already half asleep and snuggling up with Pappa. She smiles sadly down at her daughter brushing back a tuft of light blue hair that is just as unmanageable as her father's hair.

Lisanna manages to open her daughter's bedroom door laying her down in her crib pulling a chair up in front of it sitting down. Pappa is in hibernation and had been half way through the night. Lisanna pushed it off as the result of the soul contained inside of it being so far away from its master. She reaches through the bars of the crib rubbing Ivory's soft face. A tear runs down her face. "I don't know if daddy will be back sweetie." More tears follow suit streaming down till she is too exhausted to even keep her eyes open. She falls into a fit full nightmare riddled sleep.

Whimpering is heard to awake Lisanna from her sleep. She slowly opens her eyes to see Ivory's eyes looking right back at her. She jumps back in surprise forgetting about the day before thinking it was something of nightmare. Lisanna smiles picking up her daughter who still has a hold of Pappa. She walks into the hall not smelling already brewing coffee. Lisanna's face drops when she remembers the full of events from yesterday, not nightmare, but full reality.

Ivory's laugh brings her out of the sadness. Lisanna looks back to her daughter who is giggling and playing with the now fully rambunctious Pappa. Lisanna smiles at the sight finding just as adorable as the many times she has seen it before. Ivory has always favored the odd red masked doll and the doll has always loved her. Lisanna always thought it odd that a wandering soul that Bickslow swore had no feeling connected to it immediately connected to their daughter within the first month of her being here. She smiles again setting Ivory down in her high chair an image of her husband coming to mind.

Bickslow wakes up to the large door in his prison opening revealing the same figure it held yesterday or so he thought was yesterday. "What do you need this time you Rustydick." This time Rustyrose keeps his composure not letting the foul mouthed Fairy to get on his nerves. "I came to see if you wanted to cooperate this morning, or are you in still to foul of a mood to realize that we have the upper hand. Not you." Bickslow sneers at the man. "Whatever." He brushes him off not wanting to deal with him deciding to roll over no matter the amount of pain that spreads through his shoulder.

Rustyrose comes to stand at the end of the hard cot to look down at the Fairy. "You're going to go along with everything today because if not then this is the end of your precious wife and daughter." Bickslow growls at the man sitting up. "You do anything to even harm a hair on either of their heads and i'll snap your neck in too before you can even realize what has happened." He growls out. Rustyrose tsks. "I wouldn't be so confident there I have men stationed all around Magnolia ready to strike at my word. What do you have? Friendship? Love? Do you realize what bullshit that is. It's just a dumbass excuse to make your pitiful guild feel better about themselves."

Bickslow reals his hand back ready to land a punch on the asshole in front of him when he pulls out a lacrima. On it is a life video of his wife and daughter in their kitchen going on with their day not knowing anybody was watching them. The video turns and moves down the street in the opposite direction of their house. "Believe me now scum." Bickslow looks at Rustyrose at a loss for words. He sighs looking down in defeat but still with a defiant set to his shoulders. "Fine, what do you want." He grounds out. Rustyrose smiles a devilish smile. "That's more like it."

* * *

 **What will happen next?! We all know what is going to happen to Bickslow it's pretty obvious but hey who knows what my plot bunny will try to do! Next chapter on 08/03/15.**

 **Kawaii-Bijin, Good by my lovelys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains torture if you don't like it please don't read. It's not vivid or even very detailed it is just there.**

 **So guys. Chapter 4 I have gotten reviews from you guys and I love you. Thank you. So here are a couple shout outs to you.**

 **mira drayer:** **Thank you! I was going for the feels in the last chapter hoping to maybe yank some tears or even spark the feels in the tinyest bit. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **tc.** **meloe: Awe thank you! I'm happy you do love it. Here is more for you!**

 **Disclaimer: As always I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Bickslow is handed a tray or stale bread and a cup of water. "Eat so we can continue, don't take forever or else that might make me decide otherwise about this." Bickslow glares up at Rustyrose taking a slow bite out of his bread, goading the man on. That earns him a smack across the face and losing his water privilege. He finishes eating before a bulky man that matches with his own height grabs his wrists ripping them behind his back. Bickslow howls out in pain from his still tender shoulder.

The man drags him out of the room laughing after he had hurt Bickslow's shoulder. Rustyrose is leading them down halls closely ahead. Bickslow's head swims at the amount of halls they are continuously turning down. Rustyrose laughs. "Don't try to keep track of them scum. Do you think i'm that stupid? These halls are magical and are constantly changing. They connect to my mind and take me to where I want to go." Bickslow glares at him. "You won't keep me forever. My guild will be on your rusty ass in no time flat. And this time you really will die."

Rustyrose breaks out in laughter. "I use the lost magic of Arc of Embodiment. Do you really think I can die that easily? I survived Zeref's attack because of my magic. You lowly Fairies can't kill me." He gets in Bickslow's face smiling maniacally. "But I can kill you." He whispers. Bickslow snarls at him. "Fuck off." Rustyrose slaps him. He backs up opening the door nearest to him. "Vlad, take him in here and strap him to the chair" Bickslow struggles in the large man's grip. When they get to the chair 2 more henchmen materialize from the darkness. He grab him holding his down to the chair while the large man named Vlad straps down his legs and arms covering his Figure Eyes.

"Now I know you don't have enough rest to use your magic but this is just a precaution. Bickslow struggles against the bonds holding him. "Hey Rustyass?" Scoffing is heard. "Yes you lowly scum."

"Come here." Rustyrose rolls his eyes at the man walking closer. Bickslow's mind reached out sensing that he was not close enough yet. "Closer." He walks closer. Bickslow senses him close enough swinging his head forward catching the man's nose breaking it. Rustyrose falls back roaring from the pain gripping his nose that is now spouting blood. "YOU PRICK!" He screams gesturing something that is unknown to Bickslow. On Bickslow's end there is silence except for the sound of shuffling feet.

Bickslow feels a blinding hot pain against his chest. He screams in pain trying to move away but only succeeds in moving whatever it was on his chest to a different part causing more raw pain. Rustyrose laughs a nasally laugh. "You're branded now scum." There is a wet sensation running down down Bickslow's chest and soaking the waistband of his pants. A cold finger trails up the blood path stopping on the raw brand. Rustyrose digs his finger in. Bickslow yells from the pain. "I'm going to ask you questions and you better answer them you little shit."

Lisanna is carrying Ivory to the guild with her so she could drop her off with Elfman so her, Mira Nee, Laxus, and Mest can go back to where everything happened the day before. Lisanna gets to the guild and instead of the normal rowdiness that greets you as you open the door the guild seems almost sullen. She walks up to her brother who hugs her. "Morning Lisanna. How are you." Evergreen walks up taking Ivory to go play with Lex and Max. "I'm fine Elf Nii." He hugs her again leaving to go with Evergreen mumbling something about how only a man could act like this and the current situation. Lisanna waves at her daughter smiling then going over to Laxus, Mira, and Mest.

Lisanna smiles at her sister and her husband. "Morning Mira Nee, Laxus, Mest." Mira and Laxus hug her. "You ready to go Lisanna."

"Yep Mira Nee." Mest nods holding out his hand for Lisanna to take. In a flash they are standing in the woods. "Mest.." Her words fall short when she looks at him and he is not there. In another flash Laxus is standing there with her. He take a protective step towards Lisanna. Lisanna doesn't take notice as she is lost her mind replaying everything that happened yesterday. "Lisanna." She shakes her head pulling herself from her mind. "Yes?" Lisanna looks at her sister. Mira wraps an arm around her sister. "Do you want to go back to the guild? Laxus, Mest and I can do it ourselves."

"No I want to be here I need to be here. He is my husband and I will be here to help find him." Mira nods understanding where her little sister comes from.

They start searching the area for anything that might lead them to Bickslow. Lisanna is searching the house while Mest searches the area around the house and Laxus and Mira are searching the woods. Lisanna walks out of the living room to come into a large questionable room full of odd knick knacks and jars of interesting contents. She makes quick work of the room not wanting to stay in the creep fest any longer. She goes to the next room which seems to be a kitchen and nothing is out of the normal there. Finishing in the kitchen she goes to the next room, a study.

The room is different from the rest it isn't cluttered as much. The large mahogany desk empty of most everything but a calendar and a communication lacrima. She sits in the char pulling on all of the drawers of the desk. Most are empty but one has a stack of papers that seem to be letters. She scans through the letters looking for a name. Something that can help her place who is after them. She looks through almost the whole stack before she actually gets the name. In shock, she drops the stack of papers.

Bickslow pants as pain comes from everywhere on his body. He has slim cuts covering his chest and abs. Burns on his arms and his legs right through his pants. Bickslow had told them as little as possible taking as much pain as he could until he almost passed out from the last raw burn that sits right over his stab. Rustyrose laughs. "Can't take the pain? Isn't that sad?" He walks closer to Bickslow poking and prodding at the numerous cuts and burns that cover his body. "Are you ready to tell me everything I want to know yet?" Bickslow snarls. "I already told you so much what else do you need to know." Rustyrose laughs again. "You want to be that way?" He snaps his fingers.

Vlad brings Rustyrose a lacrima. He brings up a video of his house showing it to Bickslow. "What the hell are you showing me you creep." On the screen is another video of Lisanna. "She is in my house you scum. You think I can tolerate that. I'm thinking I need to bring her in. Would you tell me what I want then." Bickslow glares at the man. "Don't you dare touch her!" Rustyrose gets closer. "I'll think about it but she did trespass I have to do something about it. Crime can't go without punishment." He digs his finger into a burn on his arm. Bickslow howls out his mind fighting to stay awake up ultimately loses and the blinding white light takes over.

Lisanna sat and stared at the papers on the ground shocked by her discovery. She shakes her head. "No they died that man that took him is not… No it can't be how is that even possible. Zeref killed him." She runs her hands over her face not wanting to believe what she read. There is a noise heard in the house. "Animal soul: Car." Lisanna changed into her cat form sneaking around the house looking for what caused the noise. She ends up in a bedroom that looks just as bleak and weird as the rest of the house.

She walks around the bedroom. The door closes behind her without her doing and she turns around to be greeting by Rustyrose. "What the hell are you doing here?" Rustyrose smiles. "Well dear this is my house that you are in and you just to happen to be trespassing. I think that is a crime punishable by law." Lisanna jumps at the man swiping at him with her tiger claws. He steps out of her way a shield popping up in front of him. "I would watch what you are doing. Your husband is already on a short leash and I might decide to shorten it more." Lisanna stops her attack. "Give me his back." She growls. Rustyrose wags a finger at her. "Nah ah ahh. If you want me to do that I might want something in return."

"What what do you want? Name it." He smiles. "I can't tell you that now I need to take you with me first."

Lisanna jumps back as Rustyrose reaches for her. "Just one little touch that is all this will take. No reason to overreact." She jumps back again as her reaches for her. "Fine you want to do it this way? I can do it this way." A cage materializes trapping her. "Let me out of here!" Rustyrose walks over grabbing her arm. "Miraaaaa!" In a flash they are no longer in the house. Mest runs into the house hearing nothing but silence. Running through the house he can't find anything in any of the rooms. The last room he stops in is the study. Picking the papers up off the floor he sifts through them.

He comes to a paper that finally mentions a name and is scared by what he sees. He transports out to where Mira and Laxus are. "Mira, Laxus! Lisanna is missing." Mira and Laxus feel there magic energy spark. The air around them thickening. Mest holds out the paper he found. "Here." Laxus snatches it from his hands. He reads it over. "Rustyrose. He should be dead. Zeref killed him. Didn't he." The air starts crackle with lightning and a dark aura surrounds Mira. "That man is going to die." She clenches her fists. Laxus lays a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry he will die. I promise."

Lisanna wakes up in a room unfamiliar to her. She looks around but can see nothing. A large door opens revealing Rusty rose and another man. "Look who is awake. Hm a couple days ago I had someone you might know in this room. You scum of a husband." She grabs her necklace the holds his ring. "Let me see him please." Rustyrose scowls at her. "You are in no place to be asking for anything." Lisanna looks down at her hands. "I just want to see him." He smiles. "Good that is what I am going for. Torture is always best when all the parties are miserable." Tears come to her eyes. "But I do need to get the man off of the table." Vlad to receive him. Vlad walks out returning not long after.

Bickslow is thrown on the floor in front of her. She cries out moving to her husband pulling his head in her lap. "Bickslow." Tears fall from her eyes trailing down her face on handing on his. She leans down kissing his forehead. "It's ok Bicks. I'm here." His eyes crack open looking up at his wife. "Lis." His voice cracks from the strain of yelling and not having anything to drink. "What are you doing here. You shouldn't be here." Lisanna cries more, not being able to talk. He lifts his hand resting it on the side of her face, pain shooting up his arm but he ignores it. "Lis don't cry." She shakes her head resting her hand on top of his. "What do you want from us?" She asks. He smiles sadistically laughing. "That's easy. Your child." Lisanna whips up her head looking at him.

* * *

 **Btw guys I stayed up late last night and actually stayed up this morning when I got up at 7 to finish typing this. It was hard because I didn't like the though of Bickslow and Lisanna being hurt too much. But for the sake of this story I had to do it.**

 **So what does Rustyrose want with Bickslow and Lisanna's kid? What will happen next chapter? Will Mira and Laxus find them?**

 **Wow that sounded like one of those cheesy endings like, hey will this happen? Or this? Maybe even this? Who knows?**

 **Love you guys! Review. Tell me what you think. Suggest crap. Make my plot bunny run wild!**

 **Kawaii-Bijin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well hello my lovelies! Ya miss me? So the ending of last chapter am I right?! Why could he possibly want a their child?**

 **WARNING: This chapter does have some graphic images in it I tried not to make them too bad. You are warned.**

 **So shout out time! Only one for you guys though not many reviews.**

 **Maviea: When I was finishing up this chapter I was thinking about you! I feel bad for them too but when I got this going my plot bunny wouldn't stop... And it might have gotten worse... But don't worry a happy ending will come... Eventually.**

 **Disclaimer: Hey guys guess what. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

Lisanna stares at the man before her in shock. "Our child? Why?" Her words come out raspy. Rustyrose laughs again. "Why my dear? Well come on look at who your husband is. Look at your family! It is the most obvious thing ever! Your child has the potential to be a very strong Mage. A father with Seith Magic, a mother who uses Take Over Magic! The potential is unlimited with that kid." Bickslow stands up interrupting the man with a punch in the jaw making a loud cracking noise as his knuckles connected. Rustyrose backhands him with force knocking Bickslow off his already unsteady feet.

"Animal Soul: Bird!" Lisanna takes on her bird form glaring at Rustyrose standing in front of her fallen husband. "You think you can protect him from me? Have you seen his body. That is my doing. I will do the same to you."

"Lis, stop." Bickslow manages to croak out. She look back at him and can see the amount of pain he is in. She sighs going back to her human form but stays in front of Bickslow. Rustyrose smiles. "That's a good girl." Lisanna glares at him. "I don't care what you want I will not allow you to have our kid. The whole guild is behind us when I say that."

Bickslow struggles and stands up, resting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "You will never get our daughter." Rustyrose looks at the now standing man. "Isn't that was you said about your wife. Ha and look here we stand." Bickslow growls going to go at the man before his wife stops him. Rustyrose laughs. "Whipped." Turning he walks out with his henchman Vlad. "Sad I was looking forward to killing you if you came after me." The large metal door slams shut behind him with a loud clang as the lock falls in place behind him.

Bickslow turn on his wife pulling her to his chest. "What are you doing here you idiot?"

Tears pull at Lisanna's eyes. "It was an accident. We went back to the house and he was there and he caught me." He hugs his wife tighter ignoring the pain radiating through his body. "Bicks what are we going to do?"

"Lis we will do what we always do. Protect our nakama with everything we can and our nakama will protect us back. Where is Ivory?"

"She is staying with my brother and Evergreen." Bickslow nods sitting on the old cot pulling Lisanna beside him. He kisses the top of her head. "We will get out of here Lisanna I promise." Food appears in front of them not long after that and they are quick to fall asleep.

Ivory sits at her Uncle Elf and Aunt Ever playing with Lex and Max. "Ivory, Lex, Max! Come get dinner!" Ivory gets up running into the kitchen grabbing Evergreen's legs. "Aunny Eva! I ga yew!" Evergreen smiles down at the little girl. "Yes you do. She reaches down grabbing the child. "Now I got you!" Ivory giggles burying her face in Evergreen's shoulder. She sees a picture of her mom and dad behind her. "Mama, dada?" Evergreen looks at Elfman who is busy setting dinner out on the table. She smiles down at Ivory being as though Elfman didn't look like he would be any help. "I'm sure they will be back soon." Ivory wiggles out of her Aunt's grasp running to the table to get in her high chair.

"Lexar, Maxwell! Now!" The come running in pushing and shoving each other. "You too stop it and sit down!" Elfman picks the boys up setting them in their seats. "Eat then go back into the living room." The boys nod scarfing down their food before going back into the living room to roughhouse more. When everybody gets done Elfman and Evergreen get up to do dishes. Ivory is still sitting in her high chair while they do so. "What's wrong Ivory." Evergreen looks back at the sad little girl. She mumbles something while absentmindedly playing with her noodles. Evergreen stops washing drying her hands going to sit in front of the child. "What sweetie." Ivory shakes her head. "Baa feewing." Evergreen picks up the girl looking at Elfman. He gives his Fiancée a worried look.

Evergreen sets the little girl in her lap ruffling her light blue hair. "Your mommy and daddy will be home any times now i'm sure of it." Ivory giggles grabbing Evergreens face. "Aunny Eva siwwy." She gives her a wet kiss on her chin wiggling off her lap to play with the boys. Evergreen gets up to stand by Elfman. "I'm worried about them Elf." He rests a hand on her shoulder. "Me too Ever. Me too."

"Should we try getting a hold of them with the communication lacrima? We haven't even heard from Mira, Laxus, or Mest." He shrugs. "Don't see what it would hurt. We can try." They grab the lacrima off the counter to try and get a hold of anybody. After a few failed attempts of trying to hear from someone they quit trying and start to assume the worst.

Lisanna woke up not being able to move. She pulled on her wrists and and ankles. Nothing would move. She looked around frantically but her eyes were still fuzzy from sleep but they try to focus on a figure across from her. Bickslow is strapped to a device just like hers parallel to her. "Bickslow! Wake up!" Bickslow stirs in his sleep. "5 more minutes Lis."

"Bickslow seriously wake up." He reluctantly opens his eyes. Seeing his wife strapped up parallel to him brings his mind back to reality. They weren't home they were captured by Rustyrose. A man whom they thought had died when Zeref attacked their ship on Tenrou Island.

Lisanna was pulling on her restraints to try and loosen something. She starts hyperventilating. She's claustrophobic and not being able to move her arms and legs triggered it. "Lis! Listen you need to calm down." By now there were tears were streaming down her face and pain was obvious from her features. Breathing becomes hard work as she struggles against her bonds. "Lis. Honey please you need to calm down. Everything is ok. Listen Lisanna." She couldn't hear him her mind had shut down replaying the night that caused her claustrophobia.

~Flashback~

 _Lisanna hears screaming surrounding her. A demon is attacking people right outside her house. People following the demon in his madness are "cleaning up" the mess he left behind. She can hear the door to her house being ripped off of its hinges as men make their way inside. Her parents and 2 siblings are hiding somewhere else in the house. The plan didn't work the way her parents wanted though instead of going for them they came right for her and her siblings._

 _Lisanna was the first to be found. The men grabbed her hair dragging her out pinning her arms above her head and sitting on her shins. "NO! Let me go! Mommy! Daddy! Help!" The men laugh sadistically. They hold on her wrists tighten and the weight on her shins feel like it will break her. Another man comes up to her grabbing her hair pulling it taking the cigarette out of his mouth dropping the hot ashes on her sensitive skin. She yells again her voice cracking. Another heavier man is switched out for the smaller man that was sitting on her letting the smaller one go search the house._

 _The heavier man sits on her in a similar fashion as the smaller one but this time it is too much. She feels one of her ankles snap in the wrong direction pain shooting up her leg. The man's large hands cover her wrists and hands. His tight grip snaps a bone in her wrist of her left hand along with breaking dislocating her wrist of her other hand and breaking a couple fingers. Lisanna cries out at the pain that happens all at one tears falling from her eyes in tiny rivers. She closes her eyes as the large man leans down closer to her. His breath reeking of cheap cigars._

 _The weight is lifted off her and the little girl opens her eyes to see her father and mother standing back to back ready to defend their children. Her brother and sister are no where to be seen. Her parents take down the three lackeys that had hurt her but didn't turn in time to see the other 2 sneaking in the room. Swords were drawn. The bad men jab their swords into her parents back burying up to the hilt. The tips of the silver blades coming out the other side. Lisanna screams at the sight of her parents being killed. The lackeys pleased with their work knowing a child as small as her wouldn't survive without her parents pull the blood covered swords from the victims letting the bodies drop to the ground. The run out of the house leaving Lisanna with her dying parents and her own injuries._

 _Her older sister and brother make it into the room after hearing Lisanna's scream and see the state of their parents. Elfman starts crying at the sight and Mira being the Eldest grabs her sibling pulling them away from the traumatizing situation. Mira says a silent good bye and promises to protect her family at any cost. Elfman decides he was going to grow up and be a real man just like his father and never let anybody harm his nakama. Lisanna cried at the traumatizing situation and the pain raking through her tiny limbs._

 _~End Flashback~_

Tears race down Lisanna's face and by now she is yelling and clawing at her bonds breaking nails and making her fingertips raw. Bickslow keeps talking to her trying to get her mind back into the real world now what had happened all those years ago. "Lisanna! Please! Baby calm down i'm right here. You need to listen to my voice!" The straps around Lisanna drops and she falls to the floor and sweating and crying mess. She curls herself into a ball and continues crying. Her voice is raspy from the all the yelling and crying.

Rustyrose comes into the room looking down at Lisanna. "Well well someone didn't take that too well." He laughs. "You fucker!" Bickslow growls out pulling on his restraints to kill the man that did that to his wife. He didn't care about his own injuries. Seeing his wife in that state made him forget about all of his injuries. "Calm down there Bickslow it was all in fun. The potion I mixed in with your food did do the trick. Knocked you guys out so good we could get you in here and all strapped up. Didn't know the lady would act like that. That was just a plus!" Lisanna stopped crying and was just sniffling and shaking.

"You bastard! Let her go! Do anything you want to me but let her go!"

"Ah see I would but, yeah, i'm not a nice man so ha! How about no!" He grabs Lisanna by her hair pulling her over to a chair. She cries out in pain from her hair being jerked around. She is set down in a chair and a man comes and stands behind her making sure she doesn't move. "Now how to get you to give me your daughter. Oh wait i'll just steal her." A video of Elfman and Evergreen's house shows up on the large lacrima. Inside Elfman and Evergreen sit on the couch as Lex, Max, and Ivory are playing on the floor. Lisanna comes to her senses. "You leave our daughter alone!" Rustyrose puts his hand up to his chin as if he was thinking. "Hmmmmm. I think. No! Now where shall we start."

Lex and Max sit on the floor with their little cousin Ivory. They were both about a year older than her and knew how to use and control their magic. They had inherited their father's Dragon Slayer Magic but could do little Take Over's changing little things. Hair, eyes, and parts of their bodies: hands, face, feet. Ivory found their magic entertaining as she snuggles Pappa who was surprisingly bogged down for it being morning. Lex and Max were doing little lightening tricks. Controlling the lightning so it went through the air resembling a snake. It wound up her body but was careful not to touch.

Ivory sits and watches the boys as Elfman and Evergreen sip coffee on the couch worry etched across their face. "Elfman its the next day they didn't say they were going to be gone for long." Elfman wraps a large arm around the small woman. "Don't worry they are all strong Mages and have only grown stronger they will be home. I'm sure of it." Evergreen sighs accepting the situation for what it is. She stands up picking up Ivory. "Come on boys let's get breakfast." Lex and Max follow their Aunt into the kitchen sitting at the table to eat.

After breakfast is over the house door slams open to the image of 3 beat up people. Laxus has Mira cradled against his chest. She is past out and he doesn't look too far from it with gashes covering almost every piece of skin showing. Mest isn't in any better of condition. He arm dangles from his side from a dislocated shoulder and he has a horrible limp and blood cakes the right side of his face. Lex and Max are the first to see. "Mama, Papa!." They both yell looking at their beat up parents. "Aunty Ever! Uncle Elf! Come quick!." Lex yells.

Evergreen and Elfman come running into the room and are shocked at what they see. Elfman takes his sister from her husband's arms. Evergreen helps Mest and Laxus into the kitchen and sits them both in chairs. "What happened? Where is my little sister?" Elfman is frantic. Mest looks down shaking his head. He hands them the paper crinkled in his bloody hand. They take it and read it. When they are done they look up at Mest looking for an answer. Laxus shakes his head. "They got her. I'm so sorry."

* * *

 **Guys! Guys! Guys! Does anybody get where I am going with this. Please I need to know if anybody has the same twisted mind as me. To me I feel like I have made it kind of obvious. Well in all honesty there are several ways I am going with this but ya know. The one is slowly becoming more obvious. NOTICE THE LINKAGE PLOX!**

 **As always tell me what goes on in that pretty little head of yours. You there! Yes you. REVIEW! FAV! FOLLOW! Hell send the link to all of your friends and go, "Look at this amazingness read this!" Ha I do that a lot with my Big Brother. Shout out to him. Love ya bro!**

 **Next chappy. 08/11/15 can't wait to see what my brain comes up with!**

 **Kawaii-Bijin I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Yay chapter 6! I finished it this morning because I have been lazy, so yes i'm posting it slightly later than normal. This chapter is an exciting one if I do say so myself. I'd have to say for this being kinda new to me and all i'm doing pretty good or I at least hope so. Now it's time for a shout out!**

 **mira drayer:** **I love you so much right now! When you posted that review last chapter it make me so happy. YOU CALLED ME KAWAII-CHAN! I dedicate this chapter to you mira-chan!**

 **Woop Woop Disclaimer!: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. No lovely because i'm upset because there was no new chapter posted yesterday. WHY HIRO MASHIMA WHY?!**

* * *

Evergreen tended to Laxus's and Mest's injuries as Elfman tried to bring his older sister back to consciousness. All the kids sat in the living room where they were told to stay until they made everything better. Evergreen came in a got the boys leaving Ivory there. Ivory looks down at Pappa who is sluggish in her arms. She nuzzles the doll. Elfman come in sitting his large frame in front of the little girl. "Unky ewf"

"Come here Ivory." Ivory gets up crawling in her Uncle's lap. "Ivory you're going to be staying with us for a little while is that ok?" She looks up at her Uncle. "Mama?" Tears come to the large man's eyes. "We'll find her Ivory." Tears fall down the little girls face dropping onto the tiki doll in her arms.

Elfman hugs the child to his chest tears falling down his face too. Evergreen and Mira stand in the doorway watching the man. "The poor girl. She doesn't even understand." Mira looks at Evergreen. "We need to do everything we can to get them back. Their daughter doesn't deserve this. Even if she doesn't understand she is still hurt by it and that is not right." A dark aura starts to surround Mira. Laxus looks over at Mest and then to his wife cursing himself for not being able to do more. People came from everywhere seeming to meld out of the shadows that surrounded them. They attacked and there was nothing they could do to stop them. They kept coming, overpowering them with ease.

Laxus looks down feeling ashamed for not being able to protect his nakama. A small hand rest over his larger one. "Laxus you did the best you could. There was just too many." He looks up to see his wife. He looks over at Mest again who is asleep. "I didn't do good enough. Now they have your sister the only thing we figured out was who it was. How can it be him Mira, he died. Zeref attacked killing them all." Mira shrugged her tiny shoulders. "It was his magic that helped him survive. He has the Arc of Embodiment. That type of magic would leave him almost immortal."

Evergreen walks over to her fiancé sitting down beside him. Ivory looks at her Aunt with tears in her eyes. "Aunny Eva." She holds her hands out to the little girl who crawls from her Uncle to her Aunt. Burying her tiny face is the woman's long hair she starts crying more that she was earlier. Evergreens pats the little girls back wiping tears and snot from her face. "Shhhh honey. It will be ok everybody will be home soon I promise you honey."

"Baa feewing." Evergreen looks at the little girl. "I'm sure it's just because you are so worked up." Ivory looks down at Pappa. "No baa feewing."

"Come on honey. Let's go set you down for a nap it has been a long day already and it is just morning."

Lisanna and Bickslow are back into their now shared cell. Bickslow is in a fitful sleep full of random mutterings that Lisanna can make no sense of. He rolls over facing her now and his face and chest are broken out in sweat. His wounds from several days ago starting to heal slightly. They are going to scar and she knows it. She moves sitting in front of him. Her hands reach out brushing along the cuts and burns that cover his torso and arms. He flinches in his sleep obviously they still hurt him. Pulling her hands back she moves his sweaty hair out of his face looking at the deep colored bruise on both sides of his face. She doesn't look at his back where all of his new wounds are. "Damn you. You shouldn't have taken everything for me. It hurt more watching you get hurt. You're drained of magic energy and it is taking long to replenish. You'll heal slower. Bickslow you're so dumb sometimes."

"As are you Lis." She jumps back noticing that his mahogany eyes making contact with hers. They flash green for a second before returning back to their normal color.

"Lis your soul is sad." He sits up painfully before looking down at his tiny wife. Pulling her to his chest he buries his face into her hair. "Lisanna Strauss no matter what happens I cannot watch you get hurt. I will take every cut, burn, and lashing he has to give but as long and you and our daughter are not harmed that is all that matters. You are with me now and I can feel my magic energy becoming stronger." He hugs his wife. "We will get out of here and protect our daughter. No matter what is costs me." Tears tug at Lisanna's eyes. He kisses her. "Don't worry Lis."

The large metal door slams open. "Oh well isn't that precious." Rustyrose laughs. "How cliché." The man known as Vlad is following close behind him as normal. Bickslow takes a protective step in front of Lisanna. "What do you want now?" Rustyrose shrugs. "Just wanted to interrupt that touching moment." A chair forms and Rustyrose takes a seat in it. Bickslow takes a step towards him. "Let us go."

"Hmmm no." Lisanna steps up beside Bickslow. "You're not getting our daughter you'll have to kill us first."

"That can be arranged." With a snap of his fingers bodies form from the shadows going after Lisanna and Bickslow.

"Animal Soul: Cat!" Lisanna charges at the appearing men attacking and disabling as many as she can. Bickslow goes after some of the men too kicking and punching with all of his might despite his aching body. Once all the shadow men were defeated Bickslow and Lisanna were huffing. Without Bickslow realizing Lisanna was taken by Vlad and pulled out of the room. The large door slams shut. "Lisanna! No Lis! Take me not her! Hurt me!" He bangs on the door desperately trying to get out and help his wife. His magic energy is already almost fully restored and he wished at that moment that he had his babies with him to help him get out.

He collapses against the door tears coming to his eyes. "Dammit. Lisanna I was suppose to protect you. I'm not there and who knows what is going to happen. I'd rather take your pain than have you take any of it." His back stings with the reminder of what happened last time but he started healing faster because of his regenerated magic power. He falls forward resting his head against the cool cement ground. Pictures of his wife and daughter flash through his mind. He punches the flood tiny cracks surrounding where he punches but also breaking a couple knuckles. How can he protect his wife and daughter from this jail cell! He can't do anything from in here he needs to get out but he already knows that there is no way possible.

He expands his senses trying to find the souls outside of this room but once his senses reach the barriers of the room he can't sense anything outside. His magic can't reach outside of this room. He growls standing up wanting to punch something or even someone. He paces back and forth through the room. Anger radiating off of Bickslow he rakes a hand through his already disheveled and dirty hair. He groans gripping the sides of his hair. "Hey Rustyass! If you can hear me right now just remember this. I swear on my life and all of the souls in my possession that I will do everything in my will to kill you for laying a hand on my wife. If you even think of taking my daughter I won't kill you, I will let you live but I will torture you making your life a living hell. I will possess your body with as many souls as possible driving you insane. After that I will rip them out as painfully as possible. One by one!"

Nothing is heard after Bickslow's rant and that seems to upset him more. He walks over to the bed sitting down on it dropping his head into his hands. All the bad situations start running through his head. Every single thing that could go wrong. Tears slowly fall down his face. "Lisanna. Ivory" His hands drop a determined look coming to his face. "I will protect you. I swear on my life."

Lisanna is thrown into a separate room. She looks around seeing a table similar to the ones they had them strapped to before. She backs against the wall furthest away from the table and bumps into someone or something. Squealing she jumps away from whatever it was going into her cat soul. Ready to pounce she waits for anything to appear from the shadows. "Scared." A voice right in her ear speaks and she jumps around to see Rustyrose standing there.

She lunges at him swiping at him with her clawed hands. He easily grabs her wrists stopping her. "What do you want with me?" She pulls away from him and he lets her go. "I want you to be my second."

"Y-your what?"

"My second. Leave that scum and join me. We will rule over everything." Lisanna glares at the man. "If you think I would ever thinking of joining someone of the likes of you you are clearly mistaken. My nakama are who I will always stay with. Never you." He backhands her hard. She falls back her animal soul leaving her back to her human form. She touches her cheek and winces she can already feel the bruise that was forming there.

Rusty rose steps over her. "You feel like changing your mind?"

"Go to hell." He kicks her in the side with a hard boot. "Your stupid for thinking the dumb scum you're with will amount to anything. I can give you power." Using his magic he makes several things appear. "I can give you whatever you please. Yet you still choose the lowly scum!" She scoots back from him standing up holding her ribs. She sticks her finger out jabbing him in the chest. "I don't need power, I don't need anything you can give me. I will always choose my husband over you!." She punches him in the jaw making his head snap back but he quickly recovers backhanding her on the other side of her face. The hand he hits her with holding a ring that feels like it breaks skin.

Blood dripping down her cheek she takes a step back running into the table. Vlad grabs her strapping a leg and an arm down. Lisanna starts to mildly freak out pulling on the strap of her arm but nothing happens. "They are sealed by magic my dear." She still pulls on the straps. "Now i'm going to teach you a lesson for saying no to me." He strap her other arm and leg down a knife appearing in his hands after that.

That night Ivory sat in Elfman and Evergreen's living room playing with Pappa. He usually isn't this energetic at this time but he seems to be more full of energy than he was this morning. She chases the tiki doll around the house. Pappa keeps running into windows and walls. Elfman and Evergreen pay no attention to the doll only watching the little girl who seems to have a curious look on her face as she chases the doll. "Pappa!" Ivory lost the doll. Evergreen gets up to help the little girl get the doll. Evergreen can't seem to find either though.

Ivory stands staring at the doll who keeps hitting the wall in the same place. A voice speaking in her head. "This was little girl. This way." She gives him a curious look. "Ba why?" The tiki doll continues to hit the wall. The voice speaks again. "He is this way." Ivory looks at the doll. "Aunny Eva!" steps are heard as she runs up the stairs. "What sweetie."

"Pappa."

"What about him?" Evergreen grabs the doll handing it to the little girl. "Fawoah him." Evergreen laughs slightly. "What honey."

"Pappa, fawoah him."

"Why?" She touches the doll to her head. "Mama, Dada." She lets the doll go and he flies back up to the same spot running into the wall over and over again.

"My god."

"He speek to me." Evergreen looks at the little girl. Running down stairs she grabs Elfman dragging him upstairs and into the room with Ivory. Whispering frantically in his ear she tell him everything that just happened as Ivory watches Pappa. Elfman stares in shock. "That doll can take us to them. Ever! That's amazing!" He grabs Ivory giving her the tiki doll. "Hold onto it." Ivory nods. Elfman looks at Evergreen. "We're going to find them Ever." He contacts Fairy Tail to organize a rescue group.

* * *

 **How was that my lovelies? I love the way this chapter turned out. There are a few places where my plot bunny went a little wild. Oh who else loves the rant Bickslow gives? I do!**

 **REVIEW! Maybe I can do more shout outs next time.**

 **Untill next time. 08/15/15**

 **Kawaii-Bijin, Love ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I know i'm late but I promise you this you will get the next chapter as if I posted this yesterday so still new chapter on the 19th. I had someone over yesterday and I got sidetracked. Busy busy weekend. This is a good chapter though. I think.**

 **Shout out!**

 **Maviea: I have never found too many Bixanna fics so I though I would type on with my little twisted mind. Thank you so much for the compliments. This chapter is for you! Love you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail or any of it's characters. Still mad at you Hiro Mashima. Kinda.**

 **Oh and to anyone who has never read Fairy Tail Zero. I would suggest reading it. It is pretty good, but only 13 chapters but still. It's about Mavis growing up and life before Fairy Tail. That's all i'm telling you. Better read it!**

* * *

Bickslow sits on the bed shaking. Lisanna still hasn't been brought back to him and it has been a whole day but what he assumed. His power surges through them but is only confined to this room. _If I had my babies they are all gone._ He thought. He shivers the magic energy in his body seeming to be on overload his eyes sparkle green. "God dammit." He get up pacing the length of the room. He gets more and more pissed with each pass of the room. He makes it back up to the door and slams his fist into it.

Lisanna wakes up on a metal table sore everywhere. She lifts her arms barely off of the table before exhaustion washed over her and lifting her arms was too much. They took the straps off not long before her torture ended after realizing that she wasn't going to fight anymore and was accepting the stupid punishment. Her arms and legs were sore with cuts of various depth and length and her torso was covered in bruises from where Vlad had punched her the several times she tried to use magic. _Someone please come and save me._ She begged in her head tears running down her face.

Fairy Tail was bustling with excitement as the rescue group got together to go and rescue Lisanna and Bickslow. The group consisted of Erza, Jellal, Elfman, Natsu, Grey, Freed, Mirajane, Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, Mest, and little Ivory. "Ok group listen up!" Mira and Erza yell. "This needs to go perfectly or else everybody is put in danger." Erza steps forward. "The main group consisting of me, Jellal, Natsu, Gajeel, Mest and Ivory, will be following the tiki. Ivory is protected at ALL costs! If anything happens to a single hair on her head you will all die. The reason she is here is because the doll seems to only be strong enough to move on its own when she is around. We will be looking for Lisanna since she will most likely be held close to Rustyrose. Once the compound comes into view, Mest you transport Ivory out of there." Mest nods.

Mira then addresses the rest of the group. "Grey, Freed, Laxus, Elfman, and Wendy you will be following me we stay with the main group till Rustyrose's compound comes into view. When that happens we break ahead of the other group finding the first way in looking for Bickslow. Wendy will heal Lisanna and Bickslow if they need it. Mest will be coming back after dropping Ivory off back here. When you find Bickslow Mest will transport him back with Ivory once again coming back and transporting Lisanna back." Mest nods understanding how draining this all will be. "Is everybody ready?" Everybody either nods or hoops and hollers excited about finally getting the missing guild members back.

The group starts off on their journey. Mest carries Ivory Pappa floating not far ahead in the direction of her father. "Uncky Met?"

"Yes?"

"Mama and dada ok?" He looks down at the little girl. "I'm sure. Your parents are very strong and nothing can separate them for long. One way or another they are ok." Ivory nods as if she understood the whole thing looking down at her tiny hands. " _Your dad is ok Ivory."_ Ivory nods at the voice. They walk for hours before breaking for lunch. Ivory grabs Pappa so he doesn't fly ahead and sits down between her Uncle Elf and Aunty Mira. Her Uncle pulls her into his lap. "Whats up pipsqueak? You're thinking to hard." Ivory shrugs holding her banana eating it, Pappa sitting in her lap.

They finish eating lunch and are back on their way Pappa flying ahead again Ivory resting in her Uncle's arms half asleep. " _Go to sleep we have a few hours till we are close."_ Ivory watches Pappa floating in the air above her quickly pulled into sleep in her Uncle's arms. She wakes up a few hours later when Pappa's voice speaks in her head. " _Child. We're almost there."_ Ivory wakes up wiggling out of her Uncle Elf's arms running back to her Mest. He picks her up putting her on his shoulders Pappa close ahead. They walk for a little while longer when they see a large building up ahead. Everybody stopped splitting into their respective groups. Mest transports back to the guild leaving Ivory with Lucy before going back to the groups.

They make it into the building silently and without being found as far as they know. Rustyrose watches on the lacrima as the groups make their way through the endless halls making no progress. He smiles making the halls take Mira's group right to Bickslow's door. Mest transports into the room and Bickslow attacks him. "You piece of shit!" He jumps at Mest slamming his fist into Mest's chest. Bickslow snaps out of his attacks noticing that Mest isn't attacking back. "My god Mest! I'm so sorry." He coughs. "Damn Bickslow you have quite the punch." Bickslow covers his eyes not wanting to look at anybody.

Mest grabs Bickslow's arm taking him outside of the room. Mira pats Bickslow's shoulder. "Here." She hands him a pair of dark glasses. He slips them on nodding a thanks to her. "We need to find Lisanna. They took her from me yesterday and haven't brought her back." Mira shakes her head. "You need to go back to the guild. Your daughter is waiting for you." Bickslow's heart pulls at the thought of his daughter. "I know and I want to get back to her but I need to save Lisanna. Plus I will kill that horrid man for ever laying his hands on her." Mira sighs nodding. "Ok lets find her." Mira starts walking in a random direction going down a continuous number of hallways.

Bickslow stops Mira. "Mira these halls are endless this place will only take you to where Rustyrose wants them to take you." Mira stops. "We got to you just fine."

"He wanted you to find me. He's playing with you." A voice comes out of nowhere. "Oh how smart you are Bickslow." Bickslow realizes it is Rustyrose. "Take us to Lisanna!"

"And why should I do that? You didn't even ask nicely." The halls change around the to bring them to an open door at the end of the hall. They runs towards the door. Lisanna is in the room he legs strapped to the table the other group is already there.

"Oh look it's a reunion." The door slams shut and Rustyrose appears in the room. Bickslow runs at him swinging a fist at him but his fist goes right through the image. "Coward! Show your face!"

"Bickslow behind you!" A long dagger is shoved through his abdomen poking out the other side. As quickly as it appeared it was ripped out. Bickslow goes down on his knees clutching at his stomach. "Bickslow!" Wendy yells trying to make his way to him. Shadow soldiers appear everywhere and start attacking. The group holds off as best as they can. Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy using dragon slaying magic and Grey with his Demon slayer magic. Even with all the magic the number just get coming and coming.

They are almost completely over powered when Bickslow finally gets up from where he was laying on the floor. Picking up the dagger that Rustyrose had dropped after stabbing him. Rustyrose was engulfed in battle to realize what was going on behind him. Bickslow moves with all the strength that was left in him and rammed the dagger through his chest.

Pain shot through Rustyrose's chest as he looks down. The point of the dagger stick out of his chest blood running out of the wound. He falls to his knees gripping his chest. "Bastard." Rustyrose growls out as he heaves for breath. "Right back at you." Bickslow collapses to the ground unconscious. "Bickslow!" Wendy runs over to his the battle ceasing after he had stabbed Rustyrose. She quickly heals him but he remains unconscious. After healing him she moves to Lisanna but is quickly out of energy after healing their extensive wounds.

Everybody is back at the guild the team having successfully rescuing their fellow guild members. Lisanna and Bickslow holed up in the infirmary. Ivory bounces in her seat nervously as she waits to go in and see her parents. Prolyusica comes out not long after telling her that she can see her parents. Uncle Elf picks her up to walk in there with her. Lisanna and Bickslow's eyes are instantly on their daughter and full of tears. "Ivory!" They both yell. She wiggles out of her Uncle's grasp running over to her parents hugging them. "I miss you." Ivory whispers into her parents arms. Tears are running down their face as they hug her with all they have. "We missed you to baby."

Lisanna and Bickslow got released from the infirmary early the next morning and they are on their way to go home with their daughter. The previous day the guild explained to the couple what had happened in order for them to find the two. "Bicks, I thought you said that your dolls weren't conscious. How was Pappa able to speak to our daughter?"

"Honesty I have no clue. I've never heard of such a thing." Ivory is skipping along holding Pappa. "Mama, Dada, ice cream?" Bickslow picks up his daughter putting her on his shoulders. "Of course cupcake."

After ice cream they make it home. They walk inside the house that feels like it has been forever since they were last in. Bickslow still pale from the loss and blood and Lisanna still traumatized by what had happened but they were alive. They were together again and their daughter was safe. Lisanna and Bickslow sit on the couch close as Ivory plays on the floor with Pappa. "Dada?"

"Yes?"

"I play with oder dolls?" He nods at her. "When dada can get them all made of course cupcake." She squeals with happiness at the thoughts of more like Pappa. She jumps up hugging her fathers leg. "Fanky dada." He ruffles her light blue hair. She goes back to playing with the tiki doll.

*Time skip~ Ivory 3 years old*

Lisanna and Bickslow had never had another issue with Ivory having any powers showing so they didn't think much of it. Until today. Ivory was sitting with Aunt Lucy and Uncle Natsu looking at the little boy in her Aunt's arms that had just turned 1 today. The boy holds a doll of a dragon that he is obsessed with. Lucy sets the sleeping boy down walking away leaving Ivory with the child. She concentrates on the doll wondering what he loved about it so much. Suddenly the doll is moving on its own mimicking what she thought a dragon would do. It crawled up and down the body of the little boy seeming to protect him for trouble.

The boy wakes up from the soft disturbance. Wailing at the sight of his beloved dragon plush. Lucy runs over to her child Natsu not far behind her. Seeing the dragon doll Lucy starts to freak out. Calling Lisanna and Bickslow on the communication lacrima she quickly describes what happened. Ivory looks up at her Aunt not wondering what she did wrong. She made the boys precious doll alive! That would be a dream come true in her mind. The silent little girl doesn't say a peep.

* * *

 **I feel like this chapter turned out good and now time for a new arc. Ivory and her powers! She is so cute I love writing for her and her nakama. Too Kawaii! *Insert chibi face* Hope you all loved the chapter. Next one still going to get released on normal time as if I didn't mess up. 08/19/15. Hope you loved this and leave reviews they make me so happy I love hearing from you guys!**

 **Kawaii-Bijin**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! This was ganna be a really happy chapter about how Ivory is dealing with her powers. That was until my plot bunny got a hold of it and shit turned sad. Yes sad. This chapter includes Bickslow's back story. I tried to make it happier in the end but it didn't happen. Hope you guys like this chapter either way.**

 **Shout out!**

 **Mira D. Blackjack:** **This one here is for you. Hope you love this one as much as the last.**

 **Disclaimer: Hey guess what I do not own fairy tail or any of its characters. Hiro Mashima does and I'm back to feeling the love for him since he did release a chapter so hey. It was a good chapter by the way.**

* * *

Ivory was playing in the living room as Lisanna and Bickslow were in the kitchen preparing dinner. "Bicks you realize that you are going to need to help our daughter with this." He sigh running a hand through his already disheveled hair. "Yeah I know Lis, I just wish that she didn't have my magic. I don't want her growing up the way I did."

"She won't. She has her nakama and someone who knows how to use the magic she possesses." He nods. "Yeah that is true. But what if the other kids pick on her. Lex and Max could use their magic by the time they were 2. The other kids showed signs of magic before her age too."

Lisanna hugs her husband. "Don't worry we're here for her you have nothing to worry about. So what if she is a late bloomer. She will learn to use her magic with the help of everybody." Bickslow hugs her back. "I'm sure you're right Lis. I just worry. She shouldn't ever have the experience I had."

"She won't" Bickslow feels a mental tug. His babies. "Ivory! Those are mine! Don't mess!"

"Sorry Daddy."

Dinner is made and they gather around their small table. "Ivory we need to talk about some stuff."

"What mama?"

"Well we need to talk about your magic. Your dad will be helping you with everything since you 2 share that magic." She smiles up at her father. "Yay!"

"Now cupcake, this won't be to just play. You need to learn to control your magic."

"Ok daddy."

"I'll even make you a baby of your own." Ivory reaches her arms out for Pappa to fly into. "Like Pappa?"

"Yep cupcake, just like Pappa." Ivory squeals with happiness talking to the doll. He still talks to her and they don't know how but can't find anything wrong with it since Pappa was under Bickslow's control.

After dinner everybody gets cleaned up and Bickslow goes out into the garage to make a little doll just for his cupcake. Ivory sits in her mama's lap listening to her read her favorite story. William Shakespear's A Midsummer Night's Dream. Faires. It was all about the Fairies. She wanted to grow up and be a Fairy like her mama and daddy. "Mama?" Lisanna sets the book down. "Yes sweetie?"

"Will other kids like me?"

"Of course sweetie. Lex and Max already like you. Why are you worried about this?" Ivory looks down at her tiny hands. "I heard mama and daddy talking."

"Oh sweetie. You have nothing to worry about daddy was just worried because when he was little he didn't have someone as good as your family to help him learn how to use it."

"Ok mama."

Bickslow comes in a little while later hands behind his back. "Daddy! Did you make me a doll?" He walks up to her smiling. "Of course cupcake." He takes his hands out from behind his back holding out a smaller version of Pappa. The dolls being made from a special type of soul wood helps the captures soul take a hold of the object better. The doll comes to life as Ivory focuses on it. It floats around her head wobbly as if it was some sort of newborn. "Daddy! I did it, look!" Bickslow picks up his daughter as proud as ever. "Yes cupcake you did! I'm so proud of you!" She giggles hugging her father. "Thank you daddy. You're the best." He squeezes his little girl. "No you're the best." They all sit down on the couch watching little Pappa try and play with the big dolls.

"Ok cupcake time to go to bed."

"Awe but daddy."

"No buts cupcake." Bickslow picks up Ivory him and his wife go to her room laying her in bed. "Good night cupcake."

"Night daddy." Lisanna leans down and kisses Ivory. "Night sweetie."

"Night mama." Bickslow and Lisanna leave going into their own bedroom.

"Hey Bicks?"

"Yeah Lis." She sits down looking up at her husband. "Ivory heard us."

"What did she say?"

"She's worried about the other kids not liking her." He sighs. "I'm sorry Lis. I should have never said it. She has us and the rest of her nakama to rely on. They won't hurt her like I got hurt." Lisanna stares at him. "Will you tell me the whole story. I mean we have been married for almost 4 years and I don't know it all." He looks down sitting beside her. "It's not a happy story Lis. The end a little better but I by no means had a happy childhood"

"I know." He nods and starts telling.

~Flashback~

A blue haired boy of 5 years old sits in a dingy room. Yelling can be heard outside of his room. His parents were fighting again. About him. He covers his devil eyes with his hands. They have caused him nothing but trouble. He doesn't want this trouble anymore. Tears run down his cheeks. His mom loves him so much but his father wishes him gone. His family hates him. His older brothers beat him up. His father stands by and watches because he probably told them to do it. His mother isn't home enough to see what goes on and when she is home he lies to her because if he tells her where the bruises and cuts come from he would get twice as more when she was gone.

A tiki doll sits on his shelf. His mother got it for him on the last family trip they went on that he was "too sick" for. The doll floats up. It was his only friend. He can't go to school. He gets beat up there too. The most he can learn is what he finds around the house. A lady comes into his room. "Bickslow. Are you ok?" He nods the tiki doll settling back on the shelf. She comes over sitting on his bed beside him. He blue hair tumbles down her back spilling onto the bed. Tears come to the little boys eyes again. She pulls the boy into her lap. "Shhhhh, it's ok. I got you. I'll always be here. Always"

She wasn't. Not even a week later there are people knocking on the door. Little Bickslow answers the door. "Hello son. Is your father home?" He shakes his head. "Oh well how about you come outside and sit down right here we need to talk to ya." He slowly walks out of the house. His father has been gone for a few days now with his brothers. Maybe he left and isn't coming back. The man and his friend sit down on the stairs Bickslow sitting beside him. "Was this your mom?" He shows Bickslow a picture of a blue haired woman. He nods. "I'm so sorry. She was mugged today." He paused for a second. "And shot."

Bickslow's heart starts pounding in his chest. He shakes his head not believing what he was hearing. The man puts an arm around the little boys shoulders pulling him a little closer. Bickslow flinches at the movement. "What's wrong boy?" Bickslow shakes his head again tugging his sleeve down making sure his skin was covered. The man rest a hand on his arm making the boy flinch again. The man goes to grab Bickslow's arm lightly but he pulls away. "No." This is the first time he has spoke. "What's wrong." Bickslow shakes his head. The man finally gets a hold of his arm pulling his sleeve up.

The man sees the little boys arms covered in bruises. "Who did this?" Bickslow shakes his head again. The man's face flashes with rage. "Boy I will get you out of this house. I promise you that." After everything was said and done Bickslow gets up leaving the man outside walking back into the house and into his room. Tears pour down his face as his thinks about his mother that he will never see again. At least his father wasn't home to blame everything in him. Bickslow can't be that lucky though. That night his horrid father and brothers are back home. "Scum! Get out here." Bickslow buries himself in the covers of his bed shaking his head.

His oldest brother comes into his room dragging him out of bed into the living room where his father is standing face red with rage. "You got her killed. Now i'm going to do that same to you!" His other brother grabs him the both pin him to the floor. Bickslow's father leans over him pulling a knife out from some hidden place. "Those horrid eyes are the cause of this. If it wasn't for them Mei wouldn't be dead." The knife comes closer to his face. Bickslow struggles against his older brothers. Shaking his head he tries and sits up. The knife misses his eyes instead cutting the space between his eyes.

His head roars. The tiki doll in his room flying off the shelf smashing into the back of his father's head. His eyes flash green as he takes over his one brothers soul and they attack each other. Not knowing what else to do he runs, tiki following him down the streets of town. He runs down alleys and roads. Blood runs down his nose and over his face the cut in between his eyes throbbing with pain. He runs into a solid body. Looking up he sees the man from before, the one that told him about his mother. Tears start running down his face again mixing with the blood already there.

The man picks up the small boy carrying him back to his house. The man navigates the halls stopping in a sparkling clean bathroom. Sitting Bickslow down on the closed toilette he grabs a washcloth soaking it in warm water. "Can I?" He gestures at his forehead. He nods. "Ok. Here grab my hand and squeeze when it hurts." Bickslow grabs the man's other hand as he cleans up the boys face and forehead being very gentle on the cut. Bickslow flinches away. The man gets done cleaning and then patches the cut up. "There we go. Now lets get you cleaned up. Can you wash by yourself?" Bickslow nods. The man turns on the bath. "Leave your clothes outside the door i'll have new ones laying in here when you are done." With that the man leaves the bathroom.

Bickslow gets in getting washed up then stepping out finds fresh clean clothes for him. Slipping into them he walks out of the bathroom walking towards some noise he hears. He comes to a kitchen. The man is cooking. "Feel better boy?" Bickslow nods. "You want to tell me your name so I don't have to call you boy all the time." Bickslow looks up at the man. It takes time but he musters his voice and speaks. "B-Bicks-slow."

"What a nice name." The man kneels down. "I'm Ashura." Bickslow nods at Ashura. "T-thank y-you Ash-shura." Ashura nods at Bickslow. Pulling the little boy to his chest he hugs him. "You're safe now." Bickslow nods but doesn't exactly believe Ashura."

~End Flashback~

"He did. He kept me safe for a few years. Then was killed in the line of duty and me being almost 9 years old left. People from orphanages tried and take me in but I just kept leaving. By the time I was 12 I had a lady put this one my face to cover my scar. A year later Makarov found me and brought me to the guild." Lisanna looks at her husband's sad face. "Ashura was a good man. He kept me safe from my father who came after me several times. He taught me stuff since I wouldn't go to school. He made sure I was happy. I never told him thank you for everything he did. I regret the stuff I didn't tell him." Lisanna hugs Bickslow. "I'm sure he knew you were happy for everything he did for you. He loved you as much as your mother did i'm sure of it."

Bickslow nods. "That's the sad story of me. That's why I worry about Ivory." I never want her to experience anything bad in life. I will always keep her safe."

"I know you will Bicks. So will I. I'll keep you both safe. Always." He kisses his wife pulling her down to lay down beside him. "Thank you Lis."

"Don't thank me. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **So what did you guys thinks? How was the backstory if anybody reviews please tell me what you think about that. Was it too much? Anyways hope this was as good as I wanted it to be. I don't really know what I want next chapter to be. Help me out guys I need help. Please?**

 **Till next time AKA 08/23/15**

 **Love ya guys!**

 **Kawaii-Bijin**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok i'm ganna feel the hate with this chapter. Not only is it 4 days late it is also short. I'm talking 1,167 words. Most of my chapters average around 2,100 words. The reasons behind this chapter being short is because I just wasn't feeling it with this chapter. If I didn't feel like I needed this in here I would have skipped on to my next idea. But this is crucial. You might not notice it yet but this is important to shape Ivory as a character. Because in the next few chapters to come Ivory starts to become the main character. She will be getting older and learning the use of her powers more. Her and the other guild children start to take over this story because that is what I promised as a next gen fic.**

 **So apparently nobody wanted to let me feel the love because I didn't get any reviews. *Insert sad face* So fan's no shout outs.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Lovely Hiro Mashima does. Btw anybody else love 449 of Fairy Tail as much as I do?**

* * *

Ivory walks with her parents into the guild her little Pappa following closely behind. "Mama?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Are the other guilds nice?"

"As far as we know the ones coming today are." Today was a town celebration and a ton of guilds are getting together to put on a magic show and see friends. Ivory grabs her moms hand. "Will they be nice to me?"

"Of course honey." Bickslow stops crouching down in front of his daughter. "Who would be mean to a cute little face like yours." He picks his daughter setting her on his shoulders. Ivory giggles burying her hands in Bickslows blue hair grabbing on. "Thanks daddy."

"No problem cupcake." They walk into the guild and are greeted by Lisanna's family. Elfman takes Ivory from Bickslow but she is quickly running off with the 4 year old twins Lex and Max.

"So guys what all guilds are coming today?" Bickslow asks. Mira sits down at a table with them. "God to many to name. Why?" Bickslow shrugs. "Just wondering. I'm worried about Ivory though. She asked us before we came in if the other guilds will be nice to her." Elfman pounds a hand down on the table. "Nobody will be mean to my family! As a man I will protect her!." Evergreen shakes her head. "Jesus Elf. Calm down." Lexus chuckles. "Mira will be running the bar and I'm sure Ivory will play with Lex and Max most of the night anyways so i'll be sure to keep an eye on her. You don't need to worry at all." Lisanna smiles. "Thank you Laxus."

"No problem."

The party was in full swing. Guilds from all over Fiore came to Magnolia to celebrate with the crazy guild of Fairy Tail. Ivory was running around with all of the guilds kids playing and roughhousing. Little Pappa was never far behind her and she was starting to get weird looks from the other kids of the other guilds. Ivory stops in at Fairy Tail to get something from her Aunt. "Aunny Mira can I have a sandwich?"

"Sure Ivory." Mira hands the little girl a sandwich and she runs off sitting outside the guild.

Sitting outside the guild she eats Little Pappa rest on her head. Older boys from another guild stop in front of her. "Well look what we have here." She stops eating smiling up at the boys Little Pappa floating happily around her. "Hello!"

"Freak. We aren't here to talk to you." Ivory stands up Little Pappa staying close to her. "I'm not a freak." The lead boy steps forward. "Yes you are. Just like your father. You even have his freaky hair." He grabs a chunk of Ivory's light blue hair giving it a tug. "Ouch! Stop!"

Another boys steps forward pushing her down onto the ground making her cut her knee open. She tries to stand up but the last boy in the group comes forward stepping on her back. "Nope." Little Pappa flies around her running into the boys trying to protect Ivory. Tears are freely streaming down her face as the boys pick and tug on her hair sometimes kicking her keeping her pinned down to the ground.

Suddenly there is no longer a weight on her back and when she looks up. Lex is standing there lightning flashing around him in a flurry of anger. His eyes flash in a mess of different colors and styles that they normally do when he is angered. "What do you think you're doing?" The lead boy stands in shock. "This freak needs to learn a lesson." Says one of the other boys. "She is no freak." The lead boys steps forward. "Yes she is and your just as bad defending her." Lightning crackles making the arm thick with electricity.

The lead boy takes a step back fear flashing in his face. Lex goes stepping in front of Ivory. "I will never let you hurt her. She is apart of this guild and we protect our nakama." Lightning shoots out slamming into the boy knocking him back. This was starting to get the attention of other members of other guilds. Laxus runs out of the guild seeing his son surrounded by lightning. "Lexar Dreyar! You stop this now!" Lex didn't hear a word his father said as he still glares down the kid. "If you ever this about coming near her again you will pay and it won't be good! Scram!" The boys get up running away.

Laxus runs over grabbing his son pulling him away from Ivory who was sitting up now tears still streaming down her face. Laxus sees Ivory and picks her up comforting her. "Shhh it's ok Ivory. Let's go and get your parents ok?" Ivory nods and he takes her into the guild where Bickslow and Lisanna were sitting at a table. Lisanna looks up seeing her daughter. Tapping Bickslow's shoulder she get up running over to Laxus. "What happened?!"

"I don't know exactly. I made my way out there and Lex was standing in front of her glaring down this kid and she was on the ground crying.

Lisanna grabs her daughter pulling her to her chest. "It's ok sweetie I got you now. Will you tell mama what happened?" Ivory has calmed down sniffling. Bickslow rubs his daughter's back. "These rude boys *sniff* pulled my hair *sniff* and hit me. They called me and daddy *sniff* a freak." More tears were running down her face now. Bickslow's eyes flash green behind his dark glasses. Lex walks in with his twin Max. "Dad is Ivory ok?"

"Yeah buddy she is." Lisanna takes Ivory to a back room of the guild to patch her up a little bit.

Lisanna and Bickslow and Ivory hasn't said a word. "Ivory sweetie?" She looks up at her mom. "There is nothing wrong with you, you are perfect. Don't listen to what those rude people say." Ivory nods looking back down at the side walk. Bickslow looks at his sad wife. He wrap an arm around her shoulder pulling her closer. He kisses the top of her head and sighs. "I'm sorry Lis. This should have never happened. If only our daughter got your magic not mine. Then everything would be ok."

"Bicks, don't beat yourself up over this. This is not your fault. This is nobody's fault, but those rude boys that thought it would be ok to pick on our daughter." He shrugs his shoulders. "I guess."

They make it home and get Ivory put to bed. Laying down in their bedroom it is silent. The day had turned out worse than they had ever thought. Little footsteps are heard running down the hall. Their bedroom door opens and Ivory peeks inside. "Mama, Daddy? Can I sleep with you." Bickslow smiles tenderly. "Of course cupcake get up here." He pats the bed. Ivory hops up crawling up to in between her mom and dad and lays down.

* * *

 **Ok lovelies this is where we part for the next 4 days. I hope that even though this chapter was short and bad you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be better. I hope. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know. PM me. Review. Anything. Love ya guys for sticking with me with this!**

 **Till next time 08/31/15.**

 **Also note I start school the 2nd and as I already warned you chapters will slow down to every week instead of every 4 days.**

 **Kawaii-Bijin**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. So this chapter is making me feel a little better after my fail last week. Hope you guys stuck with me! I enjoy writing for Ivory this is the first time in the whole story so far I get to really write for her. She is older now and more talking and thinking of her own. This is the point that I have been waiting to get to. Got a couple reviews since my last chapter and that makes me happy. I just need to say.**

 **Maviea. You're up there with some of my favorite people so far. I love when you review because you seem to really enjoy this story and that makes me happy to know that it at least makes one person happy.**

 **I guess that could count as my shout out but I do have to do another because this person has also stuck with me. mira drayer you have also been reviewing letting me know i'm making you happy and that means you deserve my thanks.**

 **I HOPE YOU BOTH LOVE THIS CHAPTER THIS GOES OUT TO YOU GUYS!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Hiro Mashima does and I think he just wants to watch this world burn. Seriously has anybody read the new chapter it is so cute at the beginning then it gets sad...**

* * *

~Time skip. Ivory 8 Years old~

Ivory sits in class at Fairy Tail. The classes were taught my Master Makarov, who is surprisingly still alive. She idly draws on her notebook not finding the lessons on magic exciting. She knows what her magic is. She knows how to use it. Why does she need to be here? It's all because her mom and her dad tell her she needs to be. Ivory rolls her eyes looking outside to the woods surrounding the back of the guild. Pappa lays on her desk dormant for the moment.

A paper airplane pokes her in the temple and lands on her desk. Ivory glares in the direction it came from and see's the shit eating grin's of her friends Lex and Max. Her eyes glow quickly as Pappa is brought out of hibernation and flies in the direction of them. He zooms between them knocking them both upside the head then flying back to her desk, but not before she was caught. "Ivory Strauss!" Her eyes flash forward to the person scolding her. "Yes Master?"

"You know better than to use magic in the classroom."

"But…"

"NO buts!"

Ivory looks down at her desk and Pappa nudges her arm affectionately. She pushes him down onto her desk putting him back to sleep again. The rest of magic class goes as normal. Master drones on and on and Ivory doesn't pay a lick of attention. She gets out of class and Lex and Max are waiting for her. "Sup Ive's"

"Lex don't call me Ive's my name is Ivory and either call me that or don't call me at all." Max shoves his brother. "You know better Lex." Lex shrugs. A little about them they are polar opposites. Lex is the supposed cool one while Max is the book smart nerd one, but they get along better than ever.

Lex shoves his brother back. "Don't tell me what to do ya bum." Ivory rolls her eyes walking out into the guild looking for her parents. Seeing her father's dolls she makes her way to them knowing he wouldn't be far behind also meaning her mom was there too. Making her way over the the area she assumed her father was in. Finding the tall imposing figure that was her dad she sat down near where was standing talking to her family. Kinana comes over asking if she wants anything and she orders a sandwich and a coffee. Kinana leaves to get her her food and drink.

Pappa flies leisurely around her head avoiding her father's dolls at all costs not really wanting to get herself noticed. That doesn't last long because Pappa mess's up running into Poppo, one of her dad's dolls. "Bickslow stops his conversation turning around looking at her. "Hey cupcake when did you get out of class." He ruffles her light blue hair. "Daaadddddd." Lisanna walks over. "How was class." She was about to answer when Master called Lisanna and Bickslow over. Ivory groans setting her head down on the table. "This won't be good." Laxus sits down in front of her. "What's up there kiddo?"

"Uncle Laxus!"

"The one and only. Anyways what happened in class Grandpa just gave me a lecture about my kids and i'm assuming it had something to do with you too since he just called you folks over."

Ivory sits at the table telling her uncle what happened during class. His kids throwing a paper plane at her and her using magic then getting yelled at. He nods. "I'll deal with my kids. I know you guys are all friends but they are trouble."

"Yeah. I have been playing with them for all my life." Laxus laughs standing up ruffling her hair then leaving to go find his sons. Lisanna and Bickslow come back over looking down at their daughter. "Magic in class Ivory?" Lisanna rests her hands on her hips. "You got special permission from Master to keep Pappa with you in class even with the no magic rule. You do not go breaking that rule so you can do whatever you please."

"But mom." This time Bickslow starts talking. "No, your mother is right Ivory. You can't bend the rules to your will."

"I know dad still."

"Still what?" He looks down at her through his dark glasses. She can faintly see green letting her know that he was not too happy about the situation.

Ivory stops talking looking down at her hands. "Sorry." Kinana walks over giving Ivory her food and drink after noticing everything has calmed down. She thanks her taking her food and eating. Her parents sit in front of her giving her a worried look but she ignores them looking down at her food and Pappa who is sitting on the table.

The guild starts to die down when Lisanna and Bicklow decide it's time to go home. Ivory is sitting near the back of the guild with most of the guilds children somewhere near her. Lex and Max sat on either side of her talking away as she stared at the ground. Her parents came over to get her to tell her it was time to go home she sighs getting up with Pappa following right behind her.

They are walking home and Bickslow keeps a close eye on his daughter. "What's wrong Ivory?"

"Nothing dad." He shakes his head. "You know I don't believe that." She sighs. "Why do I have to go to those classes it's not like I don't know how to use my magic dad. You have been teaching me for years." He stops crouching down to look in her eyes. Ivory I know I have but it doesn't do bad to learn more."

"I don't want to learn more. I know this guild thinks of me ok but the other kids other places still think i'm a freak and that doesn't change things dad." He shakes his head. "I know. I know that people will think bad of you but you know better than I do that you're not bad."

Ivory shakes her head walking around her parents back to her house. They follow closely behind and when she gets home she goes straight to her room and straight to bed. She lays on her bed watching Pappa fly above her proving that he mind isn't tired. "I don't want to go to class so why should I have to?" A voice speaks in her head. "Your parents think it is better for you." She rolls her head. "It doesn't feel better I get in trouble a lot so how is that better?" The voice speaks again. "You get in trouble because you blatantly ignore the rules."

"I do not."

"Yes you do." She sighs. "I don't need you telling me this stuff." The voice laughs. "But you listen anyways. Isn't that funny." She rolls her eyes. "Hibernate Pappa. I'm ganna try and sleep." The voice chuckles again. "You're just done because i'm right." Pappa rests on the stand beside her. "Night Pappa."

"Night Ivory."

Ivory gets up the next morning going down to the kitchen finding her parents there. They look at her with excitement. Pappa follows sloppily behind her. She sits down at the table looking at her parents. "Yes?" Bickslow looks at his wife silently asking for permission. "Go ahead Bicks."

"What?" Bickslow looks at Ivory. "Well Ivory we have exciting news."  
"And?" He looks like he is ready to jump out of his own skin. "Ivory you're ganna have a brother or sister." She looks at her parents coughing from her food. "What?"

"A kid we're ganna have another kid Ivory." Her mom says. "I get that mom that's just a bit of a, um surprise." Her parents nod. "Yeah we understand."

The rest of breakfast goes on in silence before they are off the guild for Ivory to go to magic class and her parents on a mission. She gets to stay with Uncle Laxus and Aunt Mira tonight because her parents will be gone all day and won't be back till the next day in the afternoon. They get to the guild saying good-bye to Ivory then leaving to go catch the next train out of magnolia. Ivory goes into class sitting down at a desk in the back per normal to ride out her lessons in utter silence. Pappa sits on the desk ready to sleep but before he does he reminds her, "Now no magic in class. Make this a good day." She rolls her eyes. "Yeah sure."

The rest of the kids file into class not long after her Lex and Max sitting across the room from her where they were assigned after one of their class fiasco's. Class starts off slow as always and lesson feel like they go on forever but before long it is time to leave class and she makes Pappa wake up. "Do anything bad during class Ivory?"

"No I did not. Even if I did it's not like you would know because you were asleep." Pappa twirls around her head. "I would know. You wouldn't lie to me." She scoffs. "How are you so sure Pappa?"

"Because I know you better than you think I do."

"Yeah right." She walks over to her Aunt Mira and Uncle Lex who is talking to Uncle Elf and Aunt Ever. Elfman sees her. "Ivory! Jeez do you get bigger every time I see you!?" He picks up Ivory and she smiles. "Hi Uncle Elf. I've missed you that mission was too long." She wraps her arms around him the best she can. "I've missed you too Aunt Ever." She smiles patting her head. "Missed ya too Ivory."

Elfman finally puts her down. "So do you guys know mom's ganna have another kid?" They all stop their conversation and look at her in shock. "Oh. I guess you didn't know. Figured mom would have told you." Mira laughs. "She is probably freaking about telling us because last time when she was pregnant with you Elfman almost killed him for "Defiling" his little sister." Ivory laughs. Elfman mumbles about how no man would ever do that to someone's little sister. Pappa rests on top of her head. "So Ivory what do you want to do tonight now that your parents are out of town." She smiles. "In all honesty I could use some fighting. Been awhile since I got to use a lot of my magic. Having Pappa with me all the time isn't as straining as it use to be." Laxus claps a hand on her shoulder. "Sound like fun let me go get my boys."

Most of the guilds kids except for the ones to young to participate were out in the field behind the guild ready to get this underway. All in count were herself, Lex, Max, Gale (GajeelxLevy), Hikara (GajxLev), and Nate (NatsuxLucy). They haven't done this in so long. Everybody squared off with a partner. Ivory partners off with Lex the way it has always been. Everybody else gets their partner. Max and Hikara, Gale and Nate. Gale and Nate are always interesting being as though they are both dragon slayer kids their fights were always extreme.

Laxus stands off to the side to watch over everybody in case someone gets hurt. Which has happened before. Ivory starts battling with Lex. "Lightning Dragon Raging Storm!" Lightning surrounds Lex before building up and shooting straight at Ivory. Ivory just has enough time to get Pappa in front of her. "Shield!" The lightning deflects off the shield back in the direction in came. "Lighting Dragon's Roar." Ivory jumps up dodging the attack. "Straight Line!" Pappa shoots forward faster than the eye can keep track of slamming into Lex's shoulder. He stumbles back. "Nice one!" She smiles. "Lightning Dragon's Fang!" He bursts towards her at the speed of lightning slamming right into her lightning surrounding them both. Ivory yells out as pain burst through her shoulder.

Laxus hears the yelling running over to her. "Ivory are you ok?!" He gets over to her and she is laying on the ground clutching her shoulder. Lex looks down at her. "I'm so sorry Ivory." Tears run down her face as the pain keeps persisting in her shoulder. Laxus looks at the rest of the groups in battle. "Battle over! Back to the guild!" He bellows. Everybody stops what they are doing looking over at the group of 3. Laxus picks up Ivory careful not to move her shoulder too much. The bad part was the Wendy was on a job with Romeo so they had to patch her us themselves. Taking Ivory into the infirmary they start to try and figure out what's wrong.

* * *

 **Do you guys read these? Haha. If you don't oh well.**

 **What did you think?! I like this chapter better than the last one!**

 **School starts on Wednesday for me so there is a couple ways this next chapter might work. Don't get your hopes up to high about this this is just a maybe.**

 **I might be able to get you a new chapter by Friday as I would on the normal 4 day basis that is if i'm not busy with all beginning of the year school shit. Now if I can't then I will be starting the 7 day schedule and you won't get a new chapter till next Monday.**

 **Till next time. 09/04/15 or 09/07/15**

 **Kawaii-Bijin**


	11. UPDATE

OK guys. Here's the deal. I started the next chapter for this story and I went to look at it and finish it to post (because i'm a fail and can't post when I said...) Anyways life in school is busy I go to school for half a day and work the other half at a diesel shop so I don't have much time to type... NOW HERE IS MY OFFER... I want a like co writer to help me out a bit with this story I have my bro helping me when I need and I have the idea for next chapter all figured out but I would like some help with the story from there...

PLEASE HELP IF ANYBODY WANTS TO HELP ME THEY CAN PRIVATE MESSAGE ME AND I WILL BE SURE TO REPLY WITHIN THE DAY.

MESSAGE ME IDEA'S AND QUALITIES AND I WILL CHOOSE FROM THERE.

I WANT SOMEONE BY NEXT WEEK. THE END DAY FOR THIS "APPLICATION" WILL BE THE 23RD

THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY FANS...

I love you guys so much!


	12. Sorry

OK so for those of you that actually care and read this i'm so sorry... I think I need to take a brake on this for right now because i can't connect with this story correctly. I'm sorry its been about 3 ish weeks since I have posted a new chapter and I feel bad about this but my mind is in completely other places. It's my senior year and I have just been swamped to be thinking of a continuing story line for this...

The offer still stands if anybody wants to help out with it... if not then like i said this story is on hiatus.

I still plan on doing other one shots and stuff when I get the time and the ambition to do so but idk when my next one will be... once again sorry


	13. The Good News Update

YOU ALL NEED TO LOVE MY BRO! We sat down at lunch today and talked about my story. I finally know what i'm going to do for this now!

SO THE GOOD NEWS!

I KAWAII-BIJIN HERE BY SWEAR THAT ON THE DATE WEDNESDAY OCTOBER 7 or 10/07/15 (lol) I WILL HAVE A NEW CHAPTER UP.

I am hoping to make it a little longer of a chapter for you guys since I kind of suck and haven't been giving you guys chapters but hey.

LOVE YOU GUYS!


	14. NEW CHAPTER FINALLY

**Thank my Bro for this! LOVE HIM!**

 **Woo Hoo! Like I promised I got you guys a new chappy! I hope you all love me. This chapter is something else. I feel like it turned out really well for a random chapter on a story that has been a month since I have updated!**

 **My life has been crazy it's my senior year in highschool and there is all this stuff I need to do and no time to do it. Although I do have a study hall but I like to sleep or read in that.**

 **OMFG so that new chapter Hiro Mashima released for Fairy Tale. That's so saddddddddddd.**

 **Disclaimer stuffs: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. Hiro Mashima you do! Love ya!**

* * *

Ivory woke up in the guild infirmary only to meet the eyes of her mom and dad. Bickslow was glaring at his brother-in-law, the main culprit in all of this. Lisanna was looking over her daughter her eyes were full of worry. "Ivory, sweetie are you ok?!" Sighing, Ivory looks down at her hands. "Yeah mom I'm fine." Bickslow continues to glare at Laxus.

Laxus breaks the glare. "I'm sorry Bickslow alright. Is that what you want me to say?"

"No Laxus, that is not what I want. I want you to not make stupid decisions that put my ONLY child in danger!" Ivory interrupted the argument. "Dad it was my fault I asked him to take us out. We normally do it when most of our parents are out of town. It gives us a chance to get practice with our magic since you guys don't let us do it half of the time" Bickslow looks at his daughter shocked.

Shaking his head he shoots his daughter a glare. "You will not speak to me like that young lady. You did something that was reckless and that could have gotten you hurt!" Bickslow rubs at his shoulder. Ivory rolls her eyes. "We are going home now Ivory get up." She shakes her head. Finally Lisanna chimes in. "Ivory now. Get up." Ivory stands up but instead of going with her parents she runs off into the guild. Ivory runs off into the Fairy Archives, her favorite place in the whole guild. Locking the door after she gets in she goes to the back corner of the Archives Sitting at the table there she draws patterns in the dust.

"Ivory."

"Go away Master." He chuckles standing on the table. "Is that any way to speak to your elders. Didn't your parents teach you any better?" Ivory scoffed at him. "What's wrong Ivory."

"My parents."

"What did they do?" She looks up from her dust drawings. "They are way too overprotective of me. You know my parents are probably the only parents out of the whole guild who freaked out on me as much as they did about the fight?" Makarov thought about it for a second. "Soooo, that means they care?"

"No, overprotective. Even Uncle Laxus didn't freak out on Lex that much for hurting me. Gale, and Hikara, Gale, and Nate. Their Fathers patted their backs saying they fought good."

"Ivory, do you ever think that your parents are the way they are for a reason?"

Ivory thought about it. "Um, no. Why, are they?" Master tapped his foot. "That is not at liberty for me to say." With that Makarov hopped off the table walking out of the Archives. Ivory thinks about what he had said. "What could have possibly happened?" Little Pappa bobs happily beside her head. "Think we can find anything here. I mean these are the Fairy Archives, anything can be found here."

Ivory gets up and starts in the records of her family. She was never really told much about her family. All she knows is that she doesn't have any grandparents. That's all her parents have ever told her. Going to the section in the Archives about the families in this guild she grabs one books that contains the family of her mother and father. Opening the book she flipped the pages finding the page about her mom. At the top it started with her great grandparents then went down in the generations. Her mom's parents and their siblings, her mother and siblings. Reading on she didn't find anything saying what happened.

Flipping further into the book she found her father's family tree. It was rather small. All it contained was her dad's parents with 3 lines coming from them. She looked up. "My dad's not an only child?" She read the names of 3 children. All boys, Bickslow, Nicolai, Zachariah.

Ivory kept looking through the archives looking for anything else that might have anything to do with her parents past. Finding medical records she started with her moms. Looking through it she couldn't understand many words but most of the stuff was from when she was born according to the date. Deciding to skip all that she looks more towards the back. When she got further back there were scribbled notes about Wendy's healing.

Not understanding much from her mother's records she moves onto her father's medical records. She looks at the dates and realizes that her mother and father were both healed on the same day's according to Wendy's scribble handwriting. Setting down the records she runs out of the Archives to go off and find Master Makarov.

Running through the halls of the guild she runs into her Uncle Laxus. "Whoa there Ivory where are you off to?"

"To find Master."

"What for?" Looking up at Laxus. "I need to ask him something."  
"Sorry kid but he left to go to a Guild Master's Meeting. Can I help ya?" Wringing out her hands she nods. "Maybe." Laxus rests a hand on her shoulder directing her up to the second floor which is almost always empty except when people come up to get jobs from the S-Class.

"What's on your mind kid?" Ivory gives the medical records to her Uncle, the matching dated pages both up top. "What were they healed for?" Laxus's eyes darkened at the thought of what happened those days. "Ivory i'm not sure…"

"No Uncle please tell me." Laxus sighs. "Well, I guess," Ivory smiles. "There was a time when our guild went up against a dark guild called Grimoire Heart. A group from that guild called themselves The Seven Kin Of Purgatory. One of those was a man named Rustrose. We had thought he had been defeated but he wasn't."

On and on Laxus went telling the story of her mother and father's life when Ivory was young. He pointed out the scar Ivory knew about on his shoulder. The fact that her mother or father never talks about life around that time. Ivory sits there is blank awe. Everything was in front of there the whole time and she never noticed. Tears comes to her eyes when she thinks about how much she must have worried her parents being hurt.

Laxus rubs Ivory's head tousling her light blue hair that's just as wild as her father's. "Don't worry yourself about it kiddo." Ivory nods and Laxus walks away. Sitting there Ivory stares at the manila folder containing her parents medical records. Getting up she walks back to the archives putting the medical records back and walking through the guild to someone else she needed to talk to.

Walking to a back corner of the guild where he is always found she walks up to the large looming figure of her Uncle. "Uncle Gajeel?"

"Hm." He grunts. "Can I ask you something?"

"Whatsit kid?"

"Did you know about my parents?" He gives her a questioning look. "Whatcha mean?"

"Them, when I was younger. Them being… hurt…" She trails off. Gajeel gives her a shocked look. "Um yeah kid I did know. Why?" Ivory wrings out her hands. "I got mad at my parents and ran out of the infirmary after a fight."

Gajeel sits down patting the seat beside him. "Sit down kid we need to talk." Ivory sits down beside her uncle. "What?"

"Ivory after that fight and everything that happened with your parents, they weren't the same. Shrimp and your mom hung out a lot back then. After your mom came back she stayed at home all day with you. She made sure there was no possibility you would get hurt." He pats her shoulder laying an arm behind her. "Now your pop. He was a sight to see. He stalked around your house at all times of the day. When you guys finally showed back up at the guild he followed you everywhere. Barely let you play with the other guild children in fear that you might get hurt."

Resting his head back against the wall he kept talking. "The guild was worried about them. The monster attacked them and broke them. He made your mom remember her bad past and then in turn brought back your father's past."

"What are my parents past?"

"That kiddo is a long story that I don't think is appropriate for you right now."

"But Uncle!"

"No kid, not my place to tell. Ask your parents if you want to know so badly." Huffing she gets up. Fine I will."

Ivory walks out of the guild on the way to her house. Back in the guild Gajeel contacts her parents letting them know she is on her way home. When Ivory gets home her parents are waiting for her in the living room. "Hey mom, dad." Her dad grunts. "Sweetie, you need to talk about something?"

"Mom, what were grandma and grandpa like?" Lisanna's breath catches. "Mom?" Bickslow sits up putting an arm around his wife comforting her.

"Mom, dad I want to know. You never told me anything about my grandparents. I want to know." Her dad sits up looking at her. "Ivory that is something that you need to wait to hear about till you're older. That's a sensitive subject for both of us."

"But dad.."

"No buts Ivory." Ivory looks down at her lap. "Fine..."

Getting up Ivory goes to the room closing the door behind her sitting in her bed. Reaching under her bed she pulls out a picture of a little blue haired boy sitting in a lady's lap that has the same long dark blue hair. She looks at the picture for a short amount of time before putting it away. "They are hiding something."

Pappa flies around her head nudging her shoulder. "Ivory get up don't be sad." Little Pappa says in her head. "They don't tell me things. I know i'm little but I understand more than most kids do."

"Mentally yes Ivory you do understand more than most your age, but that doesn't mean you're ready for what they haven't told you." Ivory rolls her eyes at the doll. "Don't lecture me Pappa you're not my father." The voice laughs in her head. "I'm just telling you the truth."

Ivory sits in her room reading from her shelf of small novels. Most of them they got from her Aunt Levy or her mom. "Aunt Levy, I could talk to her." Pappa flies over to her head. "What?"

"Aunt Levy. She reads the Archives all the time and she has been in this guild as long or if not longer than my parents. She would know more right?"

"Ivory this might not be something you want to hear about." Flicking Pappa away she gets up putting on her shoes.

Walking out into the living room she tells her mom and dad she's going next door to Aunt Levy's. Walking to the large dark grey house next door she knocks on the door. "Ivory!" The door swings open revealing her small Aunt standing there. Smiling up at her Aunt she comes in. "Aunt Levy can I ask you some things."

"Of course sweetie. Come on in." Leading Ivory to her personal library. Pappa floats close to her head. "Ivory."

"Shush Pappa."

Levy and Ivory sit down at a table in the center of the library. "What's up Ivory?"

"It's about my parents."

"What about them?" Ivory messes with her hands. "I want to know about my grandparents." She brings out several pictures she stole from her parents. One of them being the picture of the blue haired boy and woman.

* * *

 **So, so, so, so. What do you guys think of this! Let me know! I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try and have another one up around next week.**

 **I will have my bro help me so it will actually get done hahahah!**

 **Love You Guys**

 **~~Kawaii-Bijin~~**


	15. Chapter 15

So guys it has been a long time since I have posted but let me tell you something. Life your senior year of highschool is not all shits and giggles. That stuff is hard and I am having a hard time making it through everyday life right now.

So far I'm doing community service so I can graduate from school

Secondly I am stressing because instead of going to school all day i go to a tech school and work the other half and trying to fit a 8 hr work day in less than 4 hrs is hell.

Third people really suck. I am a huge misanthrope, if you don't know what that means is means a person who has a general hate for people and or human kind. Fans if you are with me let's all just become dragons. Let's quit humaning and become dragons. Although maybe I would hate the general populace of dragons if I became a dragon.

Next i'm stressing hard core about graduation and let me tell you all something that are still in high school. Just no. Do your work now and don't cause trouble if you are anything like me you don't go out of your way to cause trouble but you don't avoid it either so that is hard to follow.

Well now that you listened and or read my rant (For those of you that did) **I will be posting a new chapter hopefully by the end of the week!**

OMG ALSO GUESS WHAT?!

IM 18 NOWWWWW!

Kawaii-Bijin *love*


End file.
